Entre Paradis et Enfer
by Lafolle50
Summary: Bella s'est faite transformer, elle a été recueillie par les Volturi et tente d'oublier les Cullen. Mais des vampires nomades vont ramenés son passé à elle. Résumé nul, venez lire! Se situe après le départ d'Edward dans Tentation.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Ils reviennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Voici, ma première fic que je mets ici, j'espère que cela vous plaira.

Bonne lecture! =)

* * *

Prologue:

Aujourd'hui, les temps ont changés, aussi bien les années que moi. Ma vie a retrouvé un semblant d'ordre depuis que ma famille d'adoption m'a pris sous son aile. Alec m'aide encore maintenant à reprendre goût à la vie, sans lui, je serais encore au prise de mon passé. Seulement, je savais pertinemment qu'un jour, je devrais lui faire face et j'ai bien l'impression que ce jour est arrivé.

En effet, malgré l'éloignement et les branchages des arbres, je pouvais mettre un nom sur les silhouettes qui se tenaient à découvert, au milieu de la clairière aux Loups. Le surnom de cet endroit est un remerciement à ma façon, à mon frère de coeur ainsi qu'aux autres Quileutes à qui je dois la vie. Mais si je suis ici, ce n'est pas pour me remémorer mes souvenirs mais pour éviter une guerre entre deux clans, et peut-être, par la même occasion, en déclencher une dans mon coeur éteint.

* * *

Laissez- moi des review pour me dire si vous avez appréciez! Soyez indulgents. ^^


	2. Là où tout à commencé et recommence

C'est parti pour le premier chapitre de l'histoire! Bonne lecture! =) Mes réponses aux reviews:

Audrey 1986: Merci beaucoup et voici mon premier chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 1: Là où tout a commencé et recommence

**Mon groupe sortit de l'ombre des arbres pour se placer au nord de la clairière, moi au centre du cercle. Je pus discerner alors, avec plus de détails la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Deux clans se faisaient face, la détermination et la vengeance animaient un groupe, tandis que l'autre ressentait de la suspicion, de l'excitation et de la peine. Je connaissais chacun de ces vampires, à une exception près. En effet, presqu'un siècle et deux décennies plus tôt, j'avais rencontré le clan des Cullen mais à ce moment-là, il ne comportait que sept membres. Aujourd'hui, une jeune femme avait rejoint leur rang et se tenait aux côtés d'Edward. Mon coeur mort se serra dans ma poitrine à la vision des personnes que j'avais considéré comme ma famille de coeur pendant près d'un an, alors que je n'étais encore qu'une faible humaine. A l'opposé de ces "végétariens", se trouvaient un clan de nomades Français, buveur de sang humain. Gustave, leur chef, releva la tête à l'entente de ma longue robe noire d'encre claquant au vent et souris à ma vision. De sous ma capuche, je le foudroyais littéralement du regard -notre aversion mutuelle n'avait en rien diminué depuis notre première rencontre, un demi-siècle plus tôt- avant de m'adresser par la pensée à mon porte-parole:**

_"Alec, expose la raison de notre venue à Forks à nos amis, s'il te plait."_

_"A tes ordres!"_

**Il s'avança, rompant par la même occasion le cercle parfait que nous formions et diminuant la distance qui nous séparait de celle des combattants. S'arrêtant à une distance raisonnable, il porta ses mains à son visage et fit glisser son capuchon vers l'arrière, révélant son identité à tous. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre des deux côtés, de l'un, il s'agissait d'une surprise immense et de déstabilisation pour Alice, qui s'interrogeait face au bon fonctionnement de son don, de l'autre, de l'amusement et un fond d'appréhension. Alec prit la parole, alors que je le guidais depuis mes pensées:**

-Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes ici. Nous avons eu vent qu'une bataille se profilait l'horizon. Nous devons vous avouer que nous ne nous attendions pas ce que vous soyez impliqués dans ce conflit, Carlisle.

-Nous n'intervenons que lorsque nous le jugeons utile et que nous sommes sûre que vous ne vous intéressez pas notre cas, Alec. Nous sommes d'ailleurs plus que surpris de votre venue, nous ne l'avions pas prévu. **avoua-il, froidement.**

-Qu'est-ce qu'Aro nous propose pour éviter un massacre? **coupa Gustave amusé, faisant rire Victor, Nikky et Stephan.**

**Je fermais les poings, furieuse mais réussis à me contrôler rapidement. J'indiquais alors brièvement mon plan Alec pour qu'il l'explique aux nomades, mais celui-ci se raidis et refusa de prononcer un mot. Je me tournais alors vers sa soeur et lui reformula mon désir. Un bref instant, Jane fut saisi d'un élan de peur mais s'avança aux côtés de son frère, dévoila son visage -déclenchant au passage, une salve de grimaces anxieuses- et annonça, après avoir inspiré profondément:**

-Les Volturi propose des combats singuliers, en corps-à-corps. Deux rounds avec deux vampires différents et trois rounds, qui se joueront entre toi et notre chef, la fille de Aro. Si vous gagnez, nous vous laisserons repartir l'existence sauve, par contre, si nous gagnions, vous vous excuserez et nous suivrez jusqu'à Volterra pour vous expliquer avec Aro! Un round se termine quand l'autre est au sol.

-On peut faire partie des duels? **demanda Emmett, plein d'espoir.**

**Jane et Alec tournèrent leur regard vers moi, je réfléchis tout en détaillant Emmett des yeux. Puis, j'informais mes portes-paroles de mon choix. Ce fut Alec qui reprit la parole:**

-A la seule condition, que votre chef accepte votre participation dans un combat. Nomades, votre réponse?

-Pour rien au monde, je ne refuserais! Je tiens là ma vengeance, elle m'est même amenée sur un plateau d'argent. Et puis, la refuser serait sûrement une offense! **assura Gustave, goguenard.**

-Je participe! Et Edward aussi! **s'exclama Emmett, tout content.**

**Je fis signe à mes gardes de revenir vers moi, puis désigna l'espace au centre, leur donnant l'accord de débuter. Emmett remporta la manche, Victor n'étant pas suffisamment fort pour réussir à le plaquer au sol. Quand Edward s'avança au centre pour se positionner devant Stephan, je dus me faire violence pour ne pas lui crier de s'écarter. Je retins mon souffle durant toute la durée du duel, les poings serrés. C'est avec un grand soulagement que je le vis dominer le Français. Mais mon coeur silencieux se brisa quand la nouvelle Cullen posa ses lèvres parfaites sur celle du gagnant. Je me mis à trembler violemment, jalouse mais maintenant je savais pour quoi, ou plutôt pour qui, il m'avait quitté cent dix-sept ans et demi auparavant. Sentant mon humeur, Jane et Alec posèrent une main douce sur chacune de mes épaules, m'apaisant très doucement. Une fois le calme revenu sur le champs, le chef des Nomades se tourna vers moi en disant, avec un sourire machiavélique:**

-Enlève donc cette robe, j'aimerai savoir si l'immortalité te réussit toujours aussi bien! A moins que tu préfères rester anonyme.

**Je défis lentement la broche qui retenait mon long manteau et Demetri vient derrière moi pour s'en emparer avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. Les Français émirent quelques rires méprisant, et des sentiments violents -surprise, chagrin, joie, colère- s'emparèrent de moi, venant de mon ancienne famille que je me refusais à regarder. Un murmure abasourdi s'éleva et contre mon gré, mes prunelles dorées s'encrèrent dans celui plus foncé d'Edward. Il m'appela encore une fois, d'un ton très légèrement plus élevé qu'auparavant. Je le saluais d'un hochement de tête avant de reporter entièrement mon attention sur le chef des nomades qui reprenait à nouveau la parole:**

-Tu es toujours aussi belle! Comme si tu étais née pour être immortelle. Je vois cependant que tu es toujours aussi peu loquace.

**Il me détailla des pieds la tête passant de mes ballerines noires, ma robe de la même couleur avant de s'arrêter sur ma longue et lourde chevelure brune, mes yeux mordorés et mes lèvres pleines.**

-Tes compliments et reproches ne me font ni-chaud, ni-froid, Gustave. **avouais-je de ma voix chantante, avec froideur.**

**Edward et les autres membres de la famille Cullen qui me connaissaient avant frissonnèrent devant mon changement vocal. Il fallait avouer que mon timbre n'était plus le même. Les sons que je produisais étaient semblables à de petites clochettes accordées parfaitement pour donner une musique relaxante. Cependant, mon ton réfrigérant avait enlevé toute la magie de ma voix, ce qui ne troubla pas Gustave, au contraire.**

-Comment vas-tu? C'est fou à quel point tu nous as manqué! Je dois avouer qu'on t'attendait plus tôt, Bella. Nous pensions que tu serais animée par la rage et la vengeance et nous te retrouvons cinquante ans plus tard, pimpante comme une rose. **reprit-il, amusé.**

-Cela fait cinquante et un an, sept mois et douze jours, pour être exacte. **lui rappelais-je, consternée devant ce manque de précision.**

-En plus d'être magnifique, puissante et intelligente, tu as une excellente mémoire! Cela me conforme dans mon idée. Quel que soit le score, j'irais à Volterra de toute façon. J'aimerai demander ta main à Aro. **déclara-t-il.**

**Un grognement dans mon dos me fit sourire. Derrière le Français, je remarquais que tout le monde avait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, apparemment, il n'avait parlé de son projet personne et d'après l'expression et les sentiments qui bouillonnaient en Edward, il n'avait pas eu vent de ses pensées. D'ailleurs, son attitude me laissa pantoise quelques instant. De ce que j'arrivais à comprendre, Edward Cullen ressentait encore des sentiments pour moi, Isabella Marie Swan Volturi. Je secouais la tête, un petit sourire collé aux lèvres, me morigénant de penser une chose pareille, je levais la main pour le faire taire et assura:**

-Alec chéri, calme-toi voyons! Tu sais que mon père attendra mon avis pour donner le sien. Ta jalousie n'a donc pas lieu d'être. Je t'en prie Gustave, attaque le premier. Il me semble que tu tiens ta vengeance, alors profites-en. Et évite de me parler du temps pendant le duel, tu te ridiculiserais plus qu'autre chose!

**Il me lança un regard méprisant, avant de s'accroupir en position d'attaque. Trois millisecondes plus tard, je l'évitais aisément dans un rire moqueur. Au bout de cinq minutes à jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris, il s'arrêta une seconde pour me lancer, avec ironie et méchanceté:**

-Dis-moi Bella, tu as des nouvelles de ce cher Enzo?

**Je me stoppais soudainement sous le choc des paroles. Je n'entendis pas le cri de Jane et reçu le coup de pied de Gustave dans l'estomac. La force et la violence du coup me projeta dans les airs et j'atterris contre un arbre qui céda et tomba au sol, moi avec. Je restais au sol jusqu'à ce que la voix du nomade me parvienne aux oreilles:**

-Veux-tu que je t'achève Isabella Volturi? Tu me ferais grand plaisir si tu m'offrais ce privilège! Et tu pourrais rejoindre mon grand ami Enzo.

-Bells, relève-toi, princesse! **me supplia Alec.**

-Comment oses-tu souiller son nom et sa mémoire! Je vais te tuer!

**J'avais hurlé ces derniers mots et je me jetais littéralement sur lui sans qu'il n'ait pu bouger. Alors que j'allais lui sauter dessus, j'entendis une pensée qui m'arrêta net.**

**

* * *

**Voilà, pour le premier chapitre, le deuxième ne tardera pas à aimez? Ou non?**  
**


	3. Alice et mes dons

Coucou, voilà le second chapitre de ma fiction. Je remercie tous ceux qui me suivent et laissent des reviews. Je vous laisse à votre lecture mais avant voilà mes réponses aux reviews:

mamoure21: Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le premier.

Bellaandedwardamour: Voilà, la suite! Et merci pour ton soutien.

la choupette tyrannique: Merci pour l'aide que tu tiens à m'apporter, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Et merci aussi de suivre mon histoire.

Bonne lecture! =)

* * *

Chapitre 2: Alice et mes dons

**Je levais la tête vers le nord, au même moment, une délégation sortie de l'obscurité de la forêt. Je courus me jeter dans les bras de la personne au centre et fondis en larmes. Aro renversa son capuchon, me serra dans ses bras et demanda d'une voix dure:**

-Qui a oser faire du mal ma fille?

-Oh papa, Enzo...Gustave...Si dur.

**Aro leva les yeux sur le chef des nomades qui se ratatina sur place. Tous avaient été surpris de l'apparition aussi soudaine d'Aro et d'une délégation aussi peu nombreuse. Je pouvais sentir en moi, la panique et la surprise. Personne ne s'attendait ce que mon père soit dans les parages. Je savais que je devais une explication à Alice au sujet de son don mais je n'étais pas en état. Je levais mon bouclier pour parler à mon père dans ses pensées:**

_"Papa, il souille la mémoire d'Enzo, je ne peux pas le laisser sans tirer comme ça, s'il te plait!"_

_"Calme-toi, Bella. Il ne s'en tireras pas. Il te fait souffrir, et je ne le supporte pas. Mais je te prie de ne pas intervenir, ma chérie. Et parle à Alice, elle est vraiment perdue."_

_"Merci papa, je t'aime!"_

_"Moi aussi, ma fille chérie."_

**Je séchais mes larmes, tentais un sourire, pris une grande inspiration et me tournais vers les Cullen. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne passa mes lèvres, alors je formais silencieusement "Alice". Elle ouvrit ses yeux dorés en grand, avant de sourire. Je lui indiquais un lieu un peu l'écart, en m'avançant mais Alec posa une main sur mon épaule. Je croisais son regard rouge écarlate et lui souris, confiante. Il me relâcha méfiant, en me suivant de son regard protecteur et je me retrouvais rapidement devant mon ex-meilleure-amie. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis mon père parlait à Gustave et les autres membres du clan Cullen me regarder, différents sentiments dansant dans leur regard. Dans un gros effort, je réussis à retrouver ma voix:**

-Je sais que tu te poses des millions de questions et je répondrais à certaine, cependant je te dois une explication avant de m'enliser dans d'autres complètement foireuses. J'ai remarqué ton expression de franche incompréhension tout l'heure parce qu'aucune vision n'ait venue t'informer de notre présence. C'est en fait très simple, quand je me suis découverte dans cette enveloppe charnelle, j'ai bondi, sans jeu de mot, dans les bras de mon père. A son contact, j'ai vu devant mes yeux des endroits, des gens que je ne connaissais pas. J'ai vu la vie d'Aro défiler devant moi. En fait, pour être plus explicite, je suis capable de copier les dons des autres et de les utiliser comme si c'était le mien depuis le premier jour. L'un d'eux me permet de bloquer tous vos pouvoirs sur moi, donc même si tu nous surveillerais, tu serais incapable de dire ce que nous allons faire et où nous sommes.

-Je...Tu...C'est...Bella, comment?

-Je n'aurais jamais cru te revoir Alice, encore moins sans voix. **avouais-je timidement.**

**Sans ménagement, je me retrouvais dans ses bras, je lui rendis une étreinte plus douce. Mais je restais septique, elle n'avait rien dit concernant le mur que j'avais construit devant ses visions. Elle me sourit, alors que j'avais les larmes aux yeux, une glissa sur ma joue et je pus lire sur son visage la stupéfaction. Aussitôt, je l'essuyais en marmonnant:**

-Flûte, je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais pleurer! Maintenant, ça fait deux fois en une heure. Flûte de flûte!

-Oh Bella, je suis si contente de te revoir, si tu savais à quel point, on a souffert de partir loin de toi! Mais je suis heureuse de retrouver ma meilleure-amie. Je suis très surprise que tu arrives à bloquer mes visions, mais tes dons sont surprenant. Mais dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu as fait ce dernier siècle? Qui t'as...mordu? Depuis quand es-tu la fille d'Aro? Pourquoi arrives-tu pleurer? Qu... **demanda Alice, en sautillant sur place.**

**Je sentis ma tête me tourner, les questions d'Alice s'entre-mêler dans mon vaste esprit. Mes jambes se dérobèrent, je fondis en larmes, le visage entre mes mains. Aussitôt, tous les Cullen étaient autour de moi tout comme mes amis. Alec les poussa, me pris dans ses bras, je m'accroche sa chemise comme à chaque fois que je suis mal. Il me murmure des mots doux et réconfortant et pour me faire sourire, il me dit:**

-J'ai eu un appel de ta mère, elle a fait les boutiques avec Carmen et d'après elle, tu ne peux plus rentrer dans ton dressing.

**Son histoire me fit rire, je lançais un regard Jane et lui assurais, avec un sourire malveillant:**

-Compte sur moi pour remplir le tien Jane, parce que toute seule, j'en ai pour cinquante bonnes années!

-Pff, c'est pas juste! Je te préviens tout de suite, Bells, tu gardes les robes de bimbo! Il est hors de question que je ressemble à une femme fatale!

-Les filles? Je rêve ou vous parlez mode? Le monde tournerait-il de travers depuis une minute? **s'esclaffa Alec.**

**Nos regards se croisèrent et nous éclatâmes d'un même rire, les autres se joignant à nous avec soulagement. Je plaquais un bisou sur la joue d'Alec, en lui disant merci et en lui assurant:**

-Tu es le meilleur, Rounounours et toi aussi, Jany!

-Tu me complimentes, me remercies et il faut obligatoirement que tu rajoutes un surnom stupide derrière! D'ailleurs, pourquoi Jane n'a pas un surnom comme le mien? C'est pas juste du tout, du tout, du tout!** bouda Alec.**

-Eh, je ne vois pas de quoi tu es jaloux! Elle t'adooorree, c'est déjà pas mal! **se récria Jane.**

-Eh vous pouvez me rendre un service, les deux crétins jaloux? Taisez-vous! **ordonnais-je.** Pardon Alice, pour tout l'heure, j'ai été ...envahi par mes dons et je n'ai pas su me contrôler!

**Je mentais sur la fin mais ça, elle n'en saurait jamais rien. Je me levais, cependant le sol n'avait pas l'air d'accord avec moi car ma chaussure glissa sur la terre humide. Je me sentis tomber mais je ne rencontra jamais le sol, Carlisle m'avait rattrapé avant. Emmett était plié en deux, riant aux éclats. Aussitôt, je lui envoyé une vague de tristesse qui le calma derechef et me lança un regard choqué. Je ris légèrement alors que Carlisle me remettait sur mes pieds, puis lui sourit et dit, avec une grimace:**

-Merci Carlisle et...désolée. J'ai beau être un vampire, je suis toujours aussi maladroite. La malchance me poursuit.

-Tu parles de malchance! **s'esclaffa Emmett.**

-J'espère qu'on va vite rentrer à Volterra, qu'on recommence nos paris sur le nombre de maladresses commissent en vingt-quatre heures chrono. **soupira Alec, nostalgique.**

-Vous faîtes des paris sur moi?...Et est-ce que vous comptez mes heures de sommeil dans vos vingt-quatre heures? **demandais-je franchement intéressée.**

-Bien sur que non, ça ne serait pas drôle sinon! **s'exclama-t-il, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.**

-Tu aimais trop la vie humaine pour te transformer complètement, Bella? **se moqua Emmett.** Tu dors, tu pleures, tu as d'autres faces cachées?

-Tu es aussi puéril que dans mon souvenir!** contrais-je.**

-Bella? J'ai un message pour toi de la part de ton père. **dit Demetri, hésitant.**

-Il a un problème? Je savais que j'aurai du rester près de lui! **concluais-je, en partant toute allure.**

**J'avais rejoint le milieu de la clairière quand je vis mon père allongé sur l'herbe un peu plus loin. Aussitôt, je me précipitais sur lui, alarmée, puis posant mes mains sur chacune de ses joues, je laissais libre cours à mon don de guérison. Quelques instants plus tard, j'avais réussit à libérer mon père du pouvoir de Nikky. Soulagée je le serrais dans mes bras, en lui demandant:**

-Tu vas bien? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé? J'aurais pu nous en débarrasser! J'ai eu si peur, papa!

-Ca va, ma chérie. Je ne voulais surtout pas te déranger, tes explications pour Alice étaient importantes. Ecoute, la prochaine fois que tu les croises...fais ce qui te semble juste. Mais n'oublies pas que la vengeance, n'est pas la meilleure solution. **me rappela-t-il.** Mais j'ai confiance en toi et en ton jugement, tu ne feras pas d'erreur. Surtout, si ça concerne la mémoire d'Enzo.

-Merci papa. Ils ont décidé de quitter les Etats-Unis, il n'y aura plus aucun problème ici...en revanche, d'après mon futur, ils ne vont pas me lâcher!

**Je grognais de frustration rien qu'à cette idée.

* * *

**

Et voilà pour le second chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Dans le prochain chapitre, on aura le droit à deux personnages en plus, une nouvelle information sur le présent de Bella et un changement de décors. A très bientôt. Bisous bisous!


	4. Anciennes adrénalines

Coucou tout le monde. Je tiens à remercier la choupette tyrannique pour son aide dans la correction qu'elle exerce sur mes chapitres. C'est parti pour mon troisième chapitre mais avant réponses aux reviews:

Audrey 1986: Merci ta review, voilà la suite, en espérant que cela te plaise toujours autant.

la choupette tyrannique: Ce chapitre donne quelques réponse sur les liaisons de Bella, en particulier avec Alec. J'attends tes commentaires avec impatiences! ^^

Bonne lecture! =)

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Anciennes adrénalines

**Alec vint me serrer dans ses bras protecteurs et je me calmai instantanément. Son parfum envahit mes sens, il sentait bon… Mais moins qu'Edward, qui même dans mon souvenir avait une odeur particulière qui me faisait complètement tourner la tête. Le sourire qui venait d'apparaître sur mes lèvres s'évanouit dès que je compris que j'étais en train de comparer l'homme qui me tenait dans ses bras avec celui qui m'avait un jour tenu dans les siens.**

-Ils n'ont pas intérêt à venir gâcher notre mariage en tout cas. **me glissa Alec tout près de mon oreille, en grimaçant.**

**Tous les Cullen se figèrent, à l'exception de la petite nouvelle et de Jane. Mon ancienne famille me dévisageait, cherchant sans doute une quelconque réaction de ma part. Ma respiration se coupa d'elle-même, mes muscles se raidirent dans mon corps et je serrai les dents pour empêcher ma mâchoire de trembler. Je restais muette devant les appels silencieux de leurs esprits, le regard fixé sur le sol.**

-Tu…Tu vas te...te marier Bella? **demanda Rosalie, sous le choc.**

-Oui, mon ange va épouser Alec. Bien sûr, très chers amis, vous êtes tous invités! La cérémonie aura lieu dans deux semaines. **s'anima Aro.** Vous pouvez directement rentrer avec nous, nous ferons le voyage ensemble. Une fois à Volterra, Bella et Alec vous prêterons des vêtements, leur armoire déborde d'habits en tout genre. Je pense que nous n'aurons plus besoin de nos gardes, ils prendront donc prendre l'avion dans une heure. **continua t'il.**

**Carlisle lança un coup d'œil à son clan, avant de prendre la parole en sondant mon regard. Je me refusai toujours de croiser leurs prunelles dorées, par peur de voir les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient à mon égard, à cet instant précis. J'écoutais avec attention le timbre et les paroles du chef des Cullen.**

-C'est très gentil de ta part Aro, cependant, nous ne pouvons pas partir comme ça. J'ai mon travail à l'hôpital et Alice, Bianca et Edward ont le lycée. De plus, nous ne voulons pas nous imposer à Volterra...

-Voyons Carlisle, quelle idée! **coupa mon père, en balayant sa remarque d'un revers de la main.** Tu sais bien que toi et ton clan êtes les bienvenus à Volterra.

-Excuse-moi papa, je dois prendre un appel. **soufflais-je, sortant mon portable avant que la sonnerie ne commence.** Salut Jake! Comment tu vas?

**Je m'étais éloignée rapidement, je ne voulais pas que les Cullen, Edward en particulier, reconnaissent la sonnerie. Les mots de mon meilleur-ami et frère de cœur me parvint aux oreilles, me faisant rire:**

-Bella, quand vas-tu réussir à te tromper? Comment tu fais pour toujours savoir que c'est moi qui appelle? Je ne m'y ferais jamais, tu es trop forte au jeu des devinettes!

-Désolée petit frère, mais ce jour n'est pas près d'arriver! Dis… est-ce que je pourrais venir te voir, dans disons…dix minutes? **demandais-je avec espoir.**

-QUOI?! Tu es à Forks et tu ne m'as rien dit? **s'écria Jacob outré.** Attends, je passe te prendre, on va faire un tour, et ensuite on se fera une ballade sur la plage…ça te va? Je suis chez toi dans moins de cinq minutes.

-Parfait! Seulement, je ne suis pas chez moi. Je t'attends dans la clairière des Loups? A tout de suite! **dis-je, soudainement excitée.**

J'arrive, Bellissima! **me répondit-il avant de raccrocher.**

**Je me mis à sautiller dans la clairière, imitant parfaitement un certain petit lutin, sans m'occuper du regard des autres vampires. J'étais trop excitée à l'idée de revoir mon petit frère pour m'en soucier. Un bruit de moteur m'informa de son arrivée avant même qu'il n'entre dans mon champ de vision. Au Sud, une moto noire et une autre rouge apparurent enfin et un soupir de contentement franchit mes lèvres. Jacob et Seth s'arrêtèrent tout près de mon père, de mon fiancé, de ma future belle-sœur et mon ancienne famille. Jake sauta de son engin pour me serrer dans ses bras. Une fois sur le sol, je me jetais dans les bras de Seth, pour l'enlacer à son tour. Une fois les embrassades faîtes, je les inspectais sous tous les angles et lançai songeuse:**

-Hum…vous n'avez pas changé! Vous avait l'air assez nourri, mais j'ai l'impression que vous manquez de sommeil! Quand avez-vous dormi pour la dernière fois? Je croyais que vous m'aviez fait une promesse, les garçons!

-Bellissima! Ca nous fait très plaisir de te voir aussi! **s'amusa Seth.** Hey Alec, comment tu vas mec? Et la petite Jany, l'accompagne, comme c'est mignon. Waouh, non d'un loup! Aro… ça faisait longtemps!

-Tu es venue en assez bonne compagnie à ce qu'on voit! **dit Jake, en serrant la main de ma nouvelle famille.** Quoique...j'ai l'impression que tu as fait une faute de goût.

**Il se tourna vers moi pour m'adresser un regard rempli d'interrogations, concernant la présence des Cullen sur ce terrain. Jacob n'avait jamais portée les Cullen dans son cœur, mais cela était devenu pire depuis, qu'ils étaient partis de Forks, en m'abandonnant. Je me mordis la lèvre ; je voulais lui répliquer que les Cullen n'étaient pas une faute de goût, sans toutefois l'énerver, mais Rosalie le fit à ma place, d'une manière beaucoup moins diplomate:**

-La seule erreur de la nature ici c'est toi le clébard!

-Jake… on y va? **demandai-je pour apaiser les tensions que je sentais naître entre Jacob et Rosalie.** Mes instincts suicidaires n'ont pas été assouvis depuis près d'un siècle, petit frère et l'adrénaline me manque.

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider à te mettre en danger, cette fois!** pouffa-t-il, en montant sur sa moto noire.**

-Ne t'en fait pas, papa m'a dit que celui qui me tuerait n'était pas encore né. Et ce n'est pas ma vieille moto qui va s'en charger! J'ai donc l'impression qu'il va falloir attendre un sacré moment avant de m'enterrer. **m'esclaffais-je, en grimpant sur la mienne.** Eh Jake regarde…cette fois je n'ai pas besoin de ta musculature pour la mettre en route.

**Amusée, j'appuyai sur la pédale, en serrant la poignée et l'engin rugit. Je souris en me rappelant les souvenirs que j'avais eus avec elle. Jake mit son moteur en route, en me lançant, avec ironie:**

-Bellissima…fais attention à ton front cette fois… Mais je te tiendrais la main si tu as une commotion cérébrale.

-Alors là, roule toujours ! **rigolais-je, en commençant à relâcher doucement la poignée d'accélération. Mais une voix stoppa mon geste.  
**  
-Bells ! Où sont tes protections?

J**e me tournai vers mon futur mari, abasourdie, puis explosai littéralement de rire, en lui faisant signe de s'approcher. Une fois à mes côtés, je calai la moto, passant une main derrière sa nuque pour l'embrasser délicatement. Ses lèvres pressèrent doucement les miennes avec inquiétude ; je raffermis ma prise, tentant de le rassurer par ce simple geste. J'eus du mal à m'éloigner de lui, et lui murmurai:**

-Je n'en ai plus besoin maintenant. Je ne suis plus une fragile petite poupée de porcelaine. Humaine, je n'en ai pas eu besoin et malgré mes nombreux voyages à l'hôpital de Forks, je ne suis pas morte de mes essais. Pas encore du moins…. **ris-je.** Je t'aime, mon Rounounours.

**J'allais déposer à nouveau mes lèvres sur celles de mon fiancé, quand un chagrin d'une violence inouïe s'empara de moi. Mon regard se porta directement sur Edward : ses émotions se reflétaient dans ses yeux et je me pliais sous le poids de la douleur qui l'animait, entourant mon buste de mes bras, comme pour me protéger. L'implorant du regard, je gémis:**

-Je t'en supplie...arrête. Je ne comprends pas... pourquoi tu réagis ainsi...mais arrête....

**Tous les regards passaient de moi, me tordant d'une douleur invisible, à Edward, le visage impassible et me regardant avec insistance. Bianca, la nouvelle du clan Cullen, se ressaisit la première et demanda, inquiète:**

-Eddy, de quoi parle-t-elle ?

-Je...rien…rien du tout… **dit-il, en dessoudant son regard du mien pour regarder sa compagne.**

-Bells...? **commença Jake, mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer, que je lançai ma moto à pleine puissance et quittai la prairie avec précipitation.**

**Dans ma tête fourmillaient des milliers de questions qui ne m'appartenaient pas, des sentiments contradictoires qui ne venaient pas de moi, de ce que je ressentais. Une fois hors d'atteinte de leur conscience, je m'arrêtais sur le bord de la route pour essuyer les larmes qui s'échappaient de mes yeux mordorés. La douce mélodie de mon portable, qui n'était autre que ma berceuse, retentit, faisant redoubler mes sanglots. Je remis ma moto en route, appuyer sur l'accélérateur et repris ma route vers l'endroit que je voulais tant revoir depuis près d'un siècle. Le vent dans mes cheveux me rappelait d'anciennes sensations, plutôt agréables et bientôt, j'entendis le doux murmure des eaux salées de la Push. Je ralentis ma vitesse et m'arrêtais dans un dérapage non loin du bord de la falaise. Un léger sourire s'installa sur mon visage, précédemment strié de larmes. Je coupais le moteur, avançai doucement jusqu'à me retrouver à deux pas du vide, le regard perdu dans les méandres de mes souvenirs humains. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, ni comment mais quand je redescendis de mon nuage, je tenais mon portable à la main, le bip d'appel résonnant. Inconsciemment, j'avais appelé quelqu'un et je compris très vite qu'il s'agissait de celui qui avait été présent pour moi, ce jour-là. Je collai l'appareil à mon oreille alors que l'on décrochait enfin. La voix de mon petit frère retentit, alors qu'une dispute se faisait entendre en bruit de fond:**

-Bella… Bella, c'est toi, réponds moi…s'il te plait... **me demanda t'il, mi-angoissé, mi-furieux.**

-...Jake... **répondis-je, d'une voix cassée.**

-BELLA! Nom d'un loup enragé, mais où es-tu? Je me fais un sang d'encre, sans parler de ton père, ton fiancé et ta meilleure-amie! Je peux te dire que tu as de la chance que je n'aie pas eu le temps d'avertir ta sœur! Elle serait dans une rage folle si elle savait que tu es partie en plantant tout le monde! **m'hurla t'il à l'autre bout du fil, tandis que le bruit de fond se tut.**

-Jake… ma sœur n'est pas là et je suis en pleine forme...pour le moment. Et si tu pouvais m'en laisser en placer une ça serait gentil! **Fis-je d'une voix sans timbre.**

-Tu te sens bien, Bellissima? **me demanda-t-il, probablement inquiet par le son de ma voix.**

-Retrouve-moi Jake. J'ai besoin de toi...en haut des falaises. **lançais-je avant de couper la communication.

* * *

**

Et voilà pour ce troisième chapitre.

Continuez à me laisser des reviews pour me dire si vous avez appréciez...ou non! A vous de voir.

Dans le prochain, il y aura une longue discussion entre Bella et un autre personnage, ainsi qu'une nouvelle apparition! ^^

A bientôt. Bisous bisous.


	5. Un plongeon d'explications

Coucou à tous! Me revoilà pour le chapitre suivant avec un peu de retard. Je vous mettrais le corrigé quand ma correctrice la Choupette Tyrannique aura résolue ses problèmes d'ordinateur. En attendant, je vous laisse patienter avec le chapitre quatre et les réponses aux reviews:

anayata: Merci, j'espère que celui-là te plaira aussi.

choupette tyrannique: Mais de rien, ton aide m'est très précieuse! ^^ Ta review est comme toujours un vrai casse-tête pour moi et me donne beaucoups d'idées. Je pense que celui-ci sera à la hauteur de tes attentes et qu'il te surprendra^^!

Voilà, bonne lecture! =)

* * *

Chapitre 4: Un plongeon d'explication

** J'appuyais sur la touche arrêt du mobile jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'éteigne puis le balançait près de ma moto. Mon regard se porta sur l'horizon où la mer et le ciel, dans une même couleur, se fondaient ensemble pour ne former qu'un seul et unique élément. Je couvais le paysage de mes prunelles dorées, restant aussi immobile qu'une statue, cessant de respirer pour ne pas briser le doux silence de la nature. Le vent soulevait avec douceur ma lourde chevelure brune, ainsi que les légers jupons de ma robe sombre. Dans un faible claquement du tissu, je me retrouvais entourée de mon petit frère et d'une petite douzaine de vampires à une distance raisonnable de moi. Jake s'avança de deux pas et s'accroupit, les deux mains levées en signe d'innocence. Avec douceur et amour, il me souffla, sachant pertinemment que je l'entendrais:**

-Bellissima, ne fais pas ça. Tu l'as vu une fois, recommencer ne sers à rien, surtout que maintenant tu es une immortelle. Mon petit ange, reprend raison, pour Alec, pour ton père, pour Jane, pour moi.

-C'est impressionnant à quel point cet endroit n'a pas changé, il est aussi...attirant qu'à l'époque, c'est fou.

-C'est possible, mais je t'en supplie, recule de trois pas, c'est dangereux.

** Je ris, avant de m'asseoir les jambes dans le vide, le regard toujours fixé sur l'eau. J'arrachais un brin d'herbe inconsciemment et me mis à jouer avec, en soupirant. Rêveuse, je dis:**

-Je me demande si un vampire peut se noyer...

-C'est...impossible, Bella. J'ai déjà essayé. **me répondit Carlisle, avec une voix douce, mais remplie d'inquiétude.  
**  
-Bells, enlève ton bouclier, ma chérie. Laisse-moi au moins passer, moi, Alec ou Jacob. **murmura Aro, en passant ses mains cireuses sur quelque chose d'invisible.  
**  
-Oui, mon amour. C'est super haut, mon coeur, tu pourrais te faire mal. **renchérit Alec.**

-Papa, Alec, Jake, lâchez-moi, s'il vous plait. Je ne suis pas en cristal, bon sang! Si j'ai envie de m'envoyer en l'air avec tous les hommes de Volterra, personne ne dit rien mais si je fais un saut d'à peine quarante mètres, on en fait tout un plat. C'est plus qu'exaspérant! Et hum, Rounounours arrête les pensées perverses à mon égard. C'est flatteur mais gênant.

-Désolé, mais tu n'as qu'à mettre ton don de télépathie sur off quelques temps.** s'excusa-t-il.** Allez Bells, recule...

-Isabella aurais-tu l'intention de sauter sans moi? **s'insurgea une voix féminine, sous le couvert des arbres.  
**  
-J'avais envie de t'attendre Vic, je savais que tu n'apprécierais pas de le faire sans moi. **m'exclamais-je, en me levant.** Allez approche grande soeur chérie, avant que ma petite famille n'est un arrêt cardiaque.

** La dénommée Vic s'éloigna de l'ombre et en un pas elle se trouvait devant moi, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Une lueur espiègle s'alluma dans mon regard et la seconde d'après, je lui sautais dans les bras, pour la serrer contre moi. Je sentais sa joie de me retrouver mais aussi le choc et la rage qui animaient tous les Cullen. Un grognement sorti de ma gorge, tandis que je poussais Victoria derrière moi, avant de me mettre en position de défense et de les prévenir:**

-Vous touchez à ma soeur et je ne ferais pas dans la dentelle pour la venger, même si c'est vous! S'il est vrai qu'elle a voulu me tuer, aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus le cas! Je l'ai pardonné, en revanche, pour VOUS, ce n'est vraiment pas gagné.

-Lise, ma petite jumelle, tu... **commença ma rouquine de soeur dans mon dos, en posant une main sur mon épaule.**

-Non, je les haïs et je veux qu'ils le sachent et l'impriment dans la partie du cerveau qu'on appelle mémoire. Je les déteste du plus profond de mon être pour ce qu'ils ont osé faire, il y a cent vingt ans. J'ai beau ne pas être rancunière, je ne vois là aucune possibilité de leur accorder ma confiance. Vic, tu me suis?

** Et sans signe avant coureur, je leur jette un regard haineux et saute dans le vide, après avoir bien sûr, enlevée ma robe de grand couturier offerte par ma mère. Je fus très vite suivie par Victoria qui plongea à ma suite. L'eau se rapprochait de moi avec une lenteur exaspérante, mais malgré ça le choc fut violent. Je mis en place mon bouclier, alors que ma soeur nageait vers moi. Quand la barrière invisible l'arrêta, elle fronça les sourcils et pensa:**

_"Je peux savoir pourquoi tu refuses que je t'approche, Lisabella?"_

"Vic, je...aurais-tu la gentillesse de me laisser seule, s'il te plait?"

"Lise, tu sais que si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là! De plus, si jamais, il t'arrive quoique se soit et qu'ILS y sont pour quelque chose, donne-moi la permission de les faire souffrir et de les tuer."

"Pff! Si tu veux! Hum Vic...merci pour tout." cédais-je

**Elle me fit un grand sourire, un clin d'oeil puis remonta à la surface. Je restais dans le silence opaque qui régnait dans l'océan, je goûtais au plaisir d'être seule, seule avec moi-même. C'était reposant, pour une fois que personne ne pouvais venir perturber ma quiétude, je voulais en profiter. Je sentis le sable sous mon corps vêtu seulement de mes sous-vêtements, mes yeux scrutais l'eau vers la surface afin d'y voir la lumière du jour, cependant je me refusais de forcer mes sens plus que nécessaire, alors je décidais de fermer mes paupières. Je ne sus pas combien de temps je suis restée dans l'eau seule mais lorsque je rouvrais les yeux, je croisais un regard doré, plus foncé que le mien, mais doré quand même. Je fronçais les sourcils, en me demandant comment Edward -parce que c'était lui qui se trouvait devant moi, assis, torse nu, ses cheveux brun-roux semblant danser autour de son visage à cause du faible courant de l'eau salée- avait pu s'échapper de la surveillance acharnée de Victoria. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouvait magnifique dans cette posture, il ressemblait à un Dieu Grec, il était mieux encore que dans mes souvenirs de faible humaine. Aussitôt, je chassais ces pensées trompeuses et me concentrais sur le fait qu'Il m'avait trahi, Lui comme sa famille, en partant loin de Forks, loin de moi surtout. Oui, je lui en voulais et je croyais m'être fait comprendre avant de sauter, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Il plongea son regard ambré dans le mien, et je fus incapable de m'en détacher, malgré les efforts que je déployais. Avec une douceur à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, il me parla au travers de son esprit:**

_"Bella. Il faut vraiment que...que l'on parle. Je veux dire que l'on pense...enfin, tu me comprends?"_

"Je ne suis pas aussi ignorante que tu le penses, Cullen. Et puis, j'ai bien l'impression que je n'ai pas le choix, tu viens juste d'engager la conversation."** lui répondis-je, froidement depuis mes pensées.**

_"Bella, je t'en pris, n'en veux pas à ma famille. Je comprends que tu puisses m'en vouloir, même plus mais les autres ne sont en rien responsable dans ce départ, il y a plus d'un siècle. Je suis le seul fautif et savoir que tu me détestes, me détruit un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passe."_

_"Je leur en veux pour ne pas avoir désobéit à ta demande! Ils auraient pu venir me voir, Alice aurait pu le faire, en pensant à autre chose! Je vous ai attendu pendant près de sept mois avant d'avoir mon accident et de me voir transformée en vampire! Puis, j'ai tenté de te retrouver mais mes recherches ont été infructueuse alors j'ai abandonné. Tu étais toute ma vie, tu as joué avec mes sentiments comme on joue avec un objet sans grande importance, qui amuse un moment et qui le lendemain devient inintéressant. Répond-moi franchement Edward Cullen, pourquoi est-ce que je réussis à te détruire si je suis aussi insignifiante?"_

_"Comment peux-tu penser que je te trouve insignifiante? Tu as été et reste la personne la plus importante de mon existence. Quand, on est revenu à Forks il y a cinquante ans, parce que je n'en pouvais plus de ne pas savoir comment se déroulait ta vie, j'ai appris que tu étais...et j'ai été bouleversé au point que je voulais aller en Italie pour provoquer...ton père. Mais, Carlisle, Esmée et Alice m'ont rappelé la promesse que je t'avais fait quelques jours avant que je ne parte. Celle, où tu m'avais interdit d'aller voir les Volturi si tu venais à...à mourir. Je t'avais déjà trahi en rompant la promesse de rester près de toi, même si j'avais à l'époque une bonne excuse, je ne voulais pas recommencer."_

_"Je ne te comprends plus. Tu m'abandonnes, un siècle plus tard, tu me dis que tu ne m'as jamais oublié! Laisse-moi rire! C'est bizarre, je ne te crois pas et je n'en ai pas envie non plus, j'ai gâché trop de mon énergie pour toi en vain. Je ne suis plus la faible petite humaine que j'étais à l'époque, cette Bella n'existe plus. Elle n'existe plus depuis que tu es partie en l'emmenant avec toi, égoïstement. Apparemment, mon coeur et mon amour ne t'avais suffit, tu avais voulu tout me prendre et tu avais réussit. Le plus fou dans l'histoire, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, tu as toujours autant d'effet sur moi, si ce n'est plus. Je t'aime encore, mais j'ai des obligations et je refuse de retomber dans la souffrance que tu m'as infligé auparavant et de redevenir un jouet entre tes mains habiles. Et maintenant que je retrouve un semblant de vie, tu reviens plus beau que jamais, mais aussi..."  
_  
**Je ne pus finir ma pensée car il s'était rapproché de moi à vitesse vampirique et venait de poser ses lèvres parfaites sur les miennes. Sous le choc, je ne fis aucun geste pour le repousser et quand enfin, l'idée m'effleura, je succombais à toutes les sensations qui m'avaient quitté cent vingt ans plus tôt et qui remontaient à la surface. En l'espace de dix secondes, j'étais allongée sur le sable, lui sur moi, nos lèvres soudées sans éprouver le besoin de reprendre de l'air, mes mains caressant ses cheveux dansant sous le faible courant de la mer tandis que les siennes avaient enlacé ma taille. Doucement, je le repoussais, nous haletions tous les deux mais nos yeux se lâchèrent pas, je l'entendais me questionner car je ne l'avais encore jamais repoussé, c'était une première, mais il fallait que je garde à l'esprit notre situation, la mienne surtout, puisque j'allais me marier. Je lui répondis, essayant de donner un ton de reproche qui pour moi sonnait plus pour de la souffrance:**

_"Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça! Ce n'est pas convenable envers nos compagnons respectifs. Je suis navrée Ed...Edward, mais je dois me tenir à la promesse que je t'ai faite involontairement. Faire comme si tu n'avais jamais existé..."_

_

* * *

_

Et voilà, pour ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a fait plaisir. Donnez-moi vos impressions en cliquant sur le petit bouton vert en dessous!

Pour le prochain chapitre, on aura encore un nouveau personnage, sauf qu'il a été inventé par mes soins. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez! =)

A bientôt! Bisous bisous!.


	6. Première vision

Coucou à tous.

Je sais que j'ai mis du temps à poster ce chapitre et à partir de cette semaine se sera encore pire. Eh oui, c'est la rentrée et je pense qu'écrire et devoir seront dur à concilier. Mais comptez sur moi, pour faire le maximum et poster aussi régulièrement que possible, en sachant que j'écris en ce moment le chapitre numéro huit. J'ai un peu d'avance! Ouf. ^^ Merci aussi à la Choupette Tyrannique pour le travail qu'elle effectue sur mes textes et qui m'est toujours aussi précieuse. En attendant, voilà mes réponses aux reviews avec tous mes remerciements:

**bellardtwilight:** Merci pour ta review. Voilà enfin la suite. Je continue à espérer qu'elle te plaise toujours autant.

**Miss Lily Rose Evans Potter:** Je te remercie de me suivre et je suis ravie que tu adhères à ma fiction. Je te laisse avec le chapitre suivant.

**Bellaandedwardamour:** Merci beaucoup pour ce compliment, c'est toujours un plaisir de satisfaire les lecteurs ^^.

**la choupette tyrannique:** Ta review est toujours aussi...complète^^, c'est un pur bonheur à chaque fois. Pour te répondre, les situations compliqués, je ne fais que ça à mon plus grand désespoir par moment, ma Vic étant plus gentille que dans le livre, je suis obligée de m'adapter, ce qui n'est pas toujours facile. D'ailleurs, tu as pu te rendre compte que ma Victoria est assez enfantine, un peu comme Alice, son caractère est donc surprenant. Pour moi le livre, n'est qu'une face cachée, la plus sombre^^ Mais, j'aime bien cette Victoria et après tout, personne ne peut prédire s'il va y avoir un revirement de la situation ^^.

Pour les liaisons entre la meute et les Volturis, ils s'agit là d'une histoire qu'on verra dans quelques chapitres.

Pour ma Bella, j'avoue que je n'y vais pas de main morte avec les Cullen mais j'essaie juste de me mettre à la place de Bella et je pense que j'aurais réagi ainsi.

Personnellement, j'ai adoré écrire la fin de mon précédent chapitre, c'était dur à écrire mais en même temps, pff, indescriptible.

Et, en effet, il s'agit d'un autre surnom de Bella (Lise~Lisabella~Isabella). C'est d'ailleurs notre ancienne petite humaine qui l'a choisit, pour une raison très simple qu'on verra plus tard. Bon, c'est sur ce point que je vais arrêter de papoter pour te laisser lire ^^!

**Patsy Vollant:** Merci, tout d'abord de me suivre et d'avoir laissé une review. Je sais que je mets du temps à écrire les chapitres et je m'en excuse. Mais il m'arrive parfois de rester devant mon texte des heures sans rien ajouter et c'est très frustrant. Mais, comme je l'ai dit précédemment, j'ai pris un peu d'avance sur l'écriture de mes chapitres à cause de la rentrée scolaire qui approche. Je fais vraiment mon possible pour vous satisfaire. Je la continue donc, même si mon débit des nouveaux chapitres se fait un peu plus lent, qu'il ne l'ai déjà. Encore toutes mes excuses à ce sujet.

Bon, je vous laisse. Bonne lecture! =)

* * *

Chapitre 5: Première vision

**Je me relevais et courus vers la plage à vitesse vampirique, faisant voler le sable derrière mon passage. Ce baiser aquatique m'avait chamboulé plus qu'il ne le devait, je le mis donc dans un coin de ma tête et me concentra plus que nécessaire sur ma trajectoire. Lorsque ma tête dépassa de l'eau bleue-grise, mon regard se porta directement sur le groupe que j'avais quitté précédemment. Edward me suivait, laissant tout de même une certaine distance avec moi. Il semblait souffrir, et il prit peur quand il vit la scène qui se profilait, mais je passai outre, me concentrant sur la vision qui se déroulait sur la plage.**

Vic, Rosalie et Emmett, dans une position qui en disait long, ne se quittaient pas du regard. Aussitôt, la rage s'empara de mon être et je courus m'interposer afin de protéger au mieux ma sœur, alors qu'un sifflement furieux m'échappait. Carlisle me lança un regard implorant, me suppliant de ne pas faire de mal à ses enfants mais ma colère avait pris le dessus sur ma raison. Mes yeux le fusillèrent, avant de reporter leur attention sur les deux enfants Cullen qui commençaient à douter, refusant de me faire du mal. D'ailleurs, la magnifique blonde, Rosalie, d'une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas, me demanda :

-Bella, pourrais-tu te pousser s'il te plait? Nous ne voulons pas te faire de mal.

-Sauf que c'est à ma sœur que vous voulez du mal! Alors redressez-vous et excusez-vous pour cet odieux comportement! Je ne vous attaquerai pas, j'avoue ne pas en avoir envie, mais si vous ne me laissez pas le choix, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde.

**Je fixais Emmett et Rosalie d'un regard si pénétrant qu'ils baissèrent les yeux avant de s'exécuter. **

-Merci. **me soufflèrent Carlisle et Esmée, soulagés.**

**Je m'assurais que le couple ne tenterait rien et me redressais puis remis ma robe de grand couturier, que mon fiancé avait pris avec lui . Je le remerciai d'un sourire, avant de dire:**

-Nous pouvons rentrer à Volterra papa. Je suis fatiguée de tous ces combats, je veux retrouver le calme de notre maison. S'il te plait, mon petit papa chéri… **suppliais-je Aro, en prenant l'air que je savais le faire fondre.**

-Comment résister à un tel regard ? Dire que je me fais tout le temps avoir ! Nous partons dès que tu es prête ma Dolce Principessa*. **me sourit-il. **

-Eh bien, avant, je pense que Carlisle et son clan veulent passer chez eux avant de s'en aller. Jake doit aller chercher sa femme, Vic et moi devons nous rendre à Seattle et ensuite nous pourrons partir et rentrer chez nous. De plus, je dois passer dans la maison de mon père, afin de prendre quelques petites choses. **expliquais-je, un peu nerveuse.**

-Ah bon? Je ne savais pas que nous devions aller à Seattle! **s'étonna la rousse.**

-Je dois tenir l'engagement que je t'ai fait, ma belle! Dix tenues haute-couture en échange de ton petit service, tu te souviens… Mais telle que je te connais, nous en avons pour une décennie pour une seule tenue! Alors, nous y allons et plus vite que la musique!** maugréais-je, un peu énervée de devoir le lui rappeler.**

-Si c'est du rock, moi ça me convient! Alors, je veux du Chanel, du Yves-Saint-Laurent, du Dolce et Gabana, du Gucci...** récita-t-elle, en me lançant un regard amusé et moqueur. **Ma pauvre Lise, tu vas souffrir d'avoir fait ce choix! »

-Ne torture pas trop mon vampire adoré, j'en ai besoin entièrement et pas amochée. **chuchota Alec, en m'enlaçant tendrement, laissant ses lèvres glisser vers mon cou et en jetant un petit coup d'œil amusé à ma sœur.** Je ne veux pas retrouver ma fiancée en pièces détachées…

-Ne t'en fais pas, je te donnerais le mode d'emploi avec. **s'exclama ma sœur, en attrapant mon poignet et en tirant dessus. **

-Je t'aime Rounounours, à tout à l'heure et pas de bêtises. **soufflais-je, en l'embrassant tendrement.**

**Alec me prit la taille, pour me rapprocher un peu plus de lui mais un éclair rouge lui coupa l'herbe sous le nez, en m'éloignant. Mon fiancé et moi grognâmes en même temps de frustration. Je criais sur Vic qui riait, amusée:**

-Je n'arrive pas y croire! Tu as un don où quoi? Pourquoi tu fais tout pour nous couper dans des moments pareils?

-J'y étais obligée, sinon j'aurais toujours pu attendre pour mon shopping! SEATTLE, nous voilà!

**Aussitôt, elle m'empoigna par la taille et se mit à courir rapidement. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'elle me libéra et je pus me joindre à elle dans la course. Nous passâmes dans l'ancienne maison de mon père, le Chef Swan, décédé il y a de nombreuses années puis nous partîmes vers la grande ville de Seattle. **

**Pendant près d'une demi-heure, nous courûmes ensemble sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé avant que les premières maisons n'apparaissent. Ma sœur me fit un sourire, nous ralentîmes nos pas et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les rues piétonnes et remplies de magasins luxueux en tout genre. Vic eut une exclamation de pure joie, me forçant à entrer dans une boutique. Contre toute attente, je réussis à m'amuser un peu; ma sœur essayait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main et me faisait penser à Alice, quand elle et Rosalie me forçaient à les suivre dans leurs virées shopping. Cinq heures plus tard, nous arrivions à notre point de rendez-vous avec mon père et tous les autres, les bras chargés de sacs et riant aux éclats. Vic se moquait de moi et bêtement, je la suivais dans ses rires, car je devais bien avouer qu'elle m'imitait à la perfection. **

**Quand mon fiancé me vit, il ouvrit la bouche sous le choc. Vic et moi repartîmes de plus belle dans notre fou rire. Ma rouquine de sœur avait insisté pour que je porte une robe courte en soie rouge et une paire de chaussures à talon aiguille noire, tandis qu'elle avait enfilé un slim blanc, un tee-shirt noir à paillettes et des bottes à talon en cuir noir. Elle me faisait passer pour une femme fatale dans cet accoutrement mais vu ses pensées, mon Rounounours appréciait beaucoup. Je posai mes sacs, traversai la prairie à toute vitesse et sautai dans les bras de mon Alec, en riant:**

-Rounounours! J'ai vécu l'Enfer! Tu es mon sauveur!

-Eh, c'est ne même pas vrai d'abord! On s'est amusée comme deux petites folles! **se récria Victoria, en boudant.**

-Ne vous en faîtes point Princesse! Je vous protégerai de cette amatrice de boutiques luxueuses. Mais, il n'empêche que tu es à tomber, mon amour dans cette tenue! C'est diablement sexy! **m'assura-t-il avant de reprendre son sérieux.** Au fait, tout à l'heure, tu ne parlais pas sérieusement quand tu affirmais que coucher avec tous les hommes de la ville ne serait pas un problème? Parce que je refuse de te partager. Tu es à moi seul…

J'étais très sérieuse. C'était une simple constatation qui pourrait parfaitement être réelle...Si je n'étais pas avec toi, cela va de soi ! Car, en m'amusant avec les hormones masculines, je ne risquerais pas ma vie d'immortelle… Bande de vampires trop protecteurs, va!

**Alec me tint contre son torse de manière possessive, tandis qu'à nouveau j'éclatai de rire. Je lui donnais un léger baiser sur le front, puis descendit de ses bras avant d'aller chercher un sac et de le tendre à Aro. Avec un sourire, je lui avouai avec tendresse:**

-Je t'ai trouvé un petit quelque chose, en ville! Tu devrais apprécier Papa!

-Merci ma fille adorée… mais tu sais que le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses m'offrir, c'est ton bonheur. **affirma mon père, en sortant du sac une peinture.** Oh… c'est absolument magnifique!

-Nous faisions une petite pose dans un parc, je me suis allongée dans l'herbe et un peintre itinérant a trouvé que j'étais apparemment fascinante. Je crois que le pire de cette histoire, c'est que je n'ai rien su jusqu'à ce que cet homme vienne me présenter son œuvre. Je trouve qu'il m'a idéalisé! Je ne suis pas aussi parfaite, ni aussi belle en vrai!

-Tu dis vraiment des âneries parfois Bells! **me répondit Jane, avec un sourire exaspéré.** Je serai mon frère, je t'aurai sauté dessus depuis un siècle parce que tu es franchement très indécente dans cette robe! Un humain aurait une attaque cardiaque en posant simplement le regard sur toi!

-Et encore Jany! Tu n'as pas vu les sous-vêtements que Victoria m'a achetés sans mon avis! Ce sont de simple bouts de tissu! **me lamentai-je.**

-Peut-être que ce ne sont que des morceaux de tissu mais au moins, je pense à ton futur époux et à ta nuit de noce, moi! Il faut que tu sois plus que désirable et se sera un homme de plus soumis à ta volonté! **déclara-t-elle, avant de préciser.** Je plaisante bien sûr Alec.

-Pff… homme soumis, homme soumis...Un homme qui m'aime, c'est tout ce que je veux, moi! **marmottais-je.**

-Mais, je t'aime moi! **s'insurgea Alec, vexé.**

_"Je t'aime Bella! Si tu savais... je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer!"_ **pensa Edward avec regret, oubliant que je pouvais l'entendre.** _"Ta protection était beaucoup plus importante que mes sentiments. Je suis si désolé, je m'en veux tellement…"_

**Mon regard s'arrêta sur mon ancien petit-ami et je pus y lire une immense souffrance avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux. Seulement sa douleur intérieure ne fut pas réduite pour autant. Sous mes yeux, le décor changea sans que je ne m'y attende, me laissant juste le temps d'analyser ma vision avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse. Je retrouvai à nouveau la clairière, mais également les bras d'Esmée. Alice me lança un regard pénétrant qui signifiait clairement qu'elle savait ce qui m'était arrivée. Je ne m'en souciais guère, tachant de me remémorer ma première vision à la Alice. Une voix douce me fit revenir au présent :  
**  
-Bella, tu te sens bien? Je peux te relâcher?

-Oh...euh oui, merci Esmée. Tous ces nouveaux dons se font une joie de venir au moment où je m'y attends le moins!

-Tu as eu une vision, n'est-ce pas? Ca me faisait pareil au début! **intervint Alice.** Qu'as-tu vu, Bella?

-Oui… j'ai vu... Heidi et Félix se fiancer. **mentis-je.**

-Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt! Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournent autours ceux-là! **s'exclama Jane, en sautant dans les bras de Démétri.**

-On va organiser une super fête pour cet événement! **poursuivit Alec.** Ah, voilà Jake et Stella mon cœur.

-Bells! **s'écria cette dernière, en se libérant des bras de mon loup de frère pour me serrer dans les siens.** Comme tu m'as manqué. Ton futur mariage te rend plus belle que jamais. Vic fait des merveilles sur toi.

**J'éclatai de rire en la serrant très doucement contre moi, en inhalant prudemment sa fragrance d'humaine. Elle rit en entendant ma respiration bien mesurée avant de me chuchoter qu'elle avait confiance en moi et que jamais je ne lui ferais du mal. **

**Cette phrase... Elle m'avait un jour appartenu, la répétant de façon incessante à Edward quand nos baisers s'enflammaient un peu trop. Je lançais un coup d'œil à ma sœur pour voir sa réaction; heureusement, elle semblait se gérer sans avoir besoin de moi pour la retenir. J'étais vraiment plus que ravie de voir qu'avec le temps, la présence de Stella posait de moins en moins de problème à mon entourage, surtout ma sœur qui faisait d'énormes efforts pour ne pas blesser mon cœur mort un peu plus. Je m'écartai d'elle et lui fit un sourire, en demandant:**

-Comment vas-tu ma belle? Cela fait déjà quelques années, en effet. Tu étais si petite la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Ne t'en fait pas, ma petite Stella. Je connais parfaitement mes limites, seulement l'abricot est adorable sur toi, je trouve. En plus, je me retrouverais avec des loups furieux sur les bras, non merci. Je tiens à mon petit frère!

-Allez Bella, l'avion est prêt à partir.

**Mon père venait d'avoir la compagnie aérienne au téléphone afin de vérifier nos réservations pour Volterra. En frappant des mains, j'exprimai toute ma joie de retrouver ma ville d'adoption depuis près d'un siècle, devant mes amis. Seuls les Cullen restèrent de marbre devant mon enthousiasme et nous gagnâmes tous l'aéroport de Seattle de notre vitesse vampirique et à moto pour Jake et Stella.**

**Note de l'auteur:**

*Dolce principessa veut dire Douce princesse en Italien.

**

* * *

**Eh voilà, c'est la fin pour ce soir. Comme d'habitude, je souhaite avoir votre avis sur mes écrits. Pour ça, cliquez sur le boutons vert, s'il vous plait! =)

Dans le prochain chapitre, une altercation entre deux personnages et quelques excuses.

A bientôt. Bisous, bisous.


	7. Moments de faiblesse

Coucou!Suite, une mauvaise manipulation (Eh oui, encore une pour ceux qui on lu mon message), j'ai malencontreusement supprimer ce chapitre. Donc je vais faire bref et dire merci aux nombreuses reviews. Ainsi qu'un grand merci à la Coupette Tyrannique pour sa correction.

N'oubliez pas les reviews à la fin!

Bisous! Bonne lecture! =)

* * *

Chapitre 6: Moment de faiblesse

**Nous arrivâmes enfin l'aéroport, grouillant de centaines d'humains se bousculant pour ne pas rater leur avion ou cherchant leurs amis, leur familles, parmi ceux qui attendaient. Nous allâmes enregistrer nos bagages et je profitai de la petite file d'attente et d'être la dernière passer l enregistrement pour prévenir Edward et les siens par le biais de la pensée:**

_"Ecoutez-moi bien chers Cullen. Ma vision n'a pas port sur les fiançailles de mes amis mais sur votre fuite. Je vous préviens, vous mettez un pied en dehors de cet aéroport et je me charge moi-m me de vous ramener ici. Je suis prête utiliser la force pour a, alors faites attention, je vous surveille! Vous ne voudriez pas faire de peine mon père, n'est-ce pas?"_

**Ils se tournèrent vers moi, les sourcils froncés, sondant mon regard. Je les entendis penser un plan de secours mais je les prévins que toute tentative serait inutile d'un regard que je voulais menaçant. Ils soupirèrent, cédant mes exigences et acquiescèrent avant de poser leurs bagages sur les tapis. Edward suivit sa famille, en traînant les pieds, déçu de ne pas avoir réussit nous fausser compagnie. Je retins difficilement un rire, en voyant qu'il agissait comme un enfant qui l'on vient de refuser d'acheter un jouet. Mes efforts furent vains puisqu'il se retourna, affichant un air interrogatif, vite suivit par tous les autres vampires et mon frère loup. Stella, intriguée, scruta les visages de tout le monde avant de me regarder bizarrement. J'éclatai alors d'un rire franc, le choc qui sculptait leur visage valait de l'or. Entre deux éclats, je réussis dire:**

-On...va... être...en...retard.

-Ma chérie, est-ce que a va? **s'inquiéta mon fiancé.**

**Je hochais la tête par l'affirmative en les poussant vers les portiques d'embarquement, toujours aussi hilare. Je vis ma soeur, mon père et mon frère se lancer des regards plein de sous-entendus, ce qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel. Je fis passer les Cullen d'abord, puis Jane, Demetri, Aro, Stella, Jake, Alec et enfin moi ; j'étais ainsi certaine qu'ils ne pourraient plus faire demi-tour et ne pas se rendre Volterra. Mon père était si content de revoir son vieil ami et de pouvoir avoir l'occasion d'en connaître un peu plus sur la vie d'un clan végétarien comme celui des Cullen. Une pensée attira soudainement mon attention. La petite nouvelle ne m'appréciait pas beaucoup apparemment:**J

_"Mais que s'est-il passé pour qu'ils r agissent tous ainsi devant cette petite prétentieuse ? C'est une princesse et alors? Ce n'est pas une raison pour nous menacer si on ne d sire pas sa présence ! Mais la petite fille capricieuse est protégée par son papa. Roi ? Ca me fait bien rire. Ils sont incapables de se défendre seuls. Cependant, ma famille semble penser de la même façon qu'eux... d'ailleurs je n'aime pas du tout la façon dont cette pimbêche agit sur mon Edward, il me semble plus distant depuis son apparition soudaine. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, avant qu'elle ne bouleverse mon univers et ne s'approprie ma place, ma famille et mon Eddy..."_

**Je me coupai de ses pensées en la saisissant par le cou, la plaquant contre la paroi en verre qui continuait jusqu' l'entrée de l'avion. Mon visage tait quelques centimètres du sien, une peur soudaine illumina ses prunelles dor es, tandis que les miennes viraient sans doute au noir sous l'effet de la col re. Mon ancien paradis personnel fut le premier s'apercevoir de notre disparition , je l'entendis stopper les autres, ainsi que le bruit de leurs pas venant vers nous. Les occultant, je me concentrai sur le fait de ne pas lui sauter immédiatement dessus, au milieu des humains. Au moment, où mes amis, ma famille et nos invités arrivaient, je grognai avant que ma voix ne retentisse sèche et emplie de haine:**

-Ouvres grand tes oreilles et mets ton cerveau en marche, Bianca Cullen ! Tu peux t'en prendre moi autant que tu le d sires et avec autant de hargne que tu souhaites! En revanche, il est hors de question que mon père est faire les frais de ton incompréhension et de ta jalousie. Le fait que tu me prennes pour une fille capricieuse et vaniteuse, une véritable petite pimbêche pour te citer, me passe par dessus la tête. Mais ne t'avise plus jamais penser de cette façon mon père ou un autre membre de la famille Volturi ou bien, crois-moi tu paieras le prix de cet affront!

**Ecumante de colère, le pouvoir de Jane parcourut mon corps avant de s'infiltrer dans celui de la compagne d'Edward. Celle-ci, sous la douleur, ouvrit grand ses yeux et sa bouche, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte -effet d'un de mes dons-. Un flot de paroles brouillées me parvient de loin mais la haine que je déversai m'occuper trop l'esprit pour prêter attention de pareilles futilités, jusqu'à ce que je fusse soudainement projetée contre le sol. Emmett, Jasper, Alec et Jacob tentaient avec beaucoup d'efforts, de me calmer pour protéger l'autre vampire. Mon regard sombre rivé sur sa frêle silhouette, entourée d'Esmée, Rosalie, Aro et Edward, je lui sifflai:**

-Tu peux tout garder ! Ni ta famille, ni ta place parmi eux ne m'intéresse! **conclus-je, glaciale.**

**Je repoussais les trois vampires et le loup, me relevai, pris Victoria et Stella par le bras avant de m'engouffrer avec elles dans l'avion. Une fois bien en sécurité dans l'engin, je levai une main pour couper ma soeur et mon amie avant même qu'elles n'aient pu ouvrir la bouche et me laissai tomber sur mon siège attitré pour le vol, fermant les yeux. Deux secondes plus tard, je m'étais endormie, un bouclier insonorisé entourant ma place et ma ceinture bouclée.**

**Comme chaque fois que je me laissais happer par les bras de Morphée, je refis ce cauchemar, mon cauchemar. Celui qui depuis plus de cent ans ne me quittait pas : Edward s'en allant, me laissant seule courir inlassablement dans la forêt pour le rattraper. Puis le décor changea, je me retrouvai dans une tour et l'orage grondait au-dehors. Une bagarre faisait rage et je me retrouvais au centre de ce combat. Je n'étais pas seule, Enzo m'encourageait, tout en m'aidant nous défendre. Cependant nos adversaires français s'acharnaient et combattaient avec violence et précision. Soudain, Victor et Stephan m'attrapèrent par les bras et m'obligèrent à regarder Enzo être réduit au silence par le don de Nikky avant que Gustave ne le démembre et ne jette les restes dans les flammes.**

**Je me réveillais alors dans un hurlement dont je fus la seule l'entendre, les larmes ruisselant sur mon visage. J'étais secouée de sanglots et je mis mon visage entre mes mains. Geste parfaitement inutile car malheureusement tout ceux qui m'accompagnaient avaient vu mon cri muet et s'inquiétèrent, même Bianca fut intriguée par mon comportement. Aro et Alec s'agenouillèrent devant moi mais Jake les bouscula et il me demanda:**

-Bellissima, tu fais encore ce...ce cauchemar? Je croyais qu'il avait cessé avec ce qui s'est passé.

-Il ne cesse jamais, Jake, jamais. Je ne serais jamais tranquille, mes rêves seront toujours là pour me rappeler à l'ordre. **soufflais-je avec douleur, enlevant la bulle insonorisée pour me faire entendre.**

-Comme si tu ne souffrais pas déjà suffisamment, mon ange. Mais pourquoi tu ne nous as jamais parlé de tes rêves? Tu nous aurais laissé être prêts de t... **commença Alec, affligé.**

-Tais-toi, ne prononce plus rien! **le coupais-je. **J'ai besoin d'être seule.

**Je me relevais de mon confortable siège en cuir et alla m'enfermer dans une cabine de toilette, le seul endroit assez éloigné et isolé pour que je puisse craquer seule, sans être dérangée. Les larmes coulaient toujours sur mes joues, je tentais de contr ler mes sanglots en vain. Dans un sens, c' tait un soulagement de savoir qu'il n'y avait que des vampires dans cette partie de l'avion, except le personnel. On frappa doucement ma porte, grognant l g rement, j'ouvris le panneau et me retrouvais devant Alice et Esmée.**

**Mon ex-meilleure-amie prit sa m re adoptive par la main, entra dans la petite pièce confinée et referma clé derrière elles. Je leur tournai le dos, mais Esmée me retourna doucement et sembla bouleversée devant mon visage strié de larmes. Alors, elle fit une chose qui m'étonna et me serra très fort dans ses bras. Puis Alice se joignit notre étreinte. Mes pleurs redoublèrent et pendant ce qui me sembla un très long moment, je pleurai contre elles, trempant leurs habits, tandis qu'elles étaient secouées de sanglots silencieux qui caractérisaient d'ordinaire les vampires. Quand, je réussis me calmer, j'articulais:**

-Pardonnez-moi... Je suis si désolée... Pardonnez-moi, je vous en prie!

-Voyons, Bella, tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. Tout est de notre faute. **me dit Esmée, en s'écartant légèrement de moi et en plongeant son regard ambré dans le mien.**

-Bella si tu savais le nombre de fois où on a voulu lui désobéir pour venir te voir Esmée, Emmett et moi. Tu n'imagines pas combien j'ai été atterrée de ne pas pouvoir me montrer digne d'être ta meilleure amie ces dernières années. **continua Alice, le visage rongé par la tristesse.**

-Non, je suis l'unique fautive. Si, l'époque, je n'avais pas été une humaine aussi fragile, maladroite et idiote, je ne vous aurais pas causé autant d'ennuis et je serais repartie pour Phoenix avant que tout ne se complique pour vous. Si je vous ai fait souffrir, pardonnez-moi. Excusez-moi aussi pour la froideur, la haine et tous ces sentiments négatifs dont j'ai fait preuve envers vous tous, en particulier Rosalie, Emmett et...Bianca. Toutes les excuses du monde ne seront pas suffisantes pour effacer les atrocités que j'ai causé au clan Cullen, en entier. Non, attend Alice, laisse-moi finir s'il te plait. Il le faut, j'en ai besoin et je dois le faire. Je veux juste que vous essayez de me comprendre, un petit peu. J'ai peur...J'ai peur de devoir souffrir comme j'ai souffert votre départ, en me rapprochant de vous lors de ce séjour. J'ai été brisée, ce jour-là et cent ans n'ont pas suffit me reconstruire entièrement, je ne sais pas si je serais nouveau la m me un jour, malgré l'aide d'Alec, Vic, Jake, Stella et de mes parents. Mais, je veux que vous sachiez une chose, vous resterez jamais gravés en moi et dans mon coeur. Et si cela doit vous aider, après votre séjour Volterra, je vous fais la promesse de ne plus jamais m'approcher de votre famille... Maintenant, excusez-moi, je crois que j'ai d'autres excuses formuler.

**Pendant tout mon discours, j'avais rivé mon regard celui des deux femmes qui se tenaient devant moi et j'avais serré leurs mains dans les miennes. Je savais que l'expression de mon visage reflétait une immense douleur mais il m' tait impossible de la contrôler. J'enlaçais une dernière fois Alice et Esmée, avant de sortir et de les laisser complètement ébahies et choquées par mes mots. Essuyant mes larmes d'un revers de la main, je m'avançais vers les derniers membres de mon ancienne famille et leur nouvelle recrue. Je leur fis un petit sourire timide et recommençais a mon monologue:**

-Je tiens m'excuser devant chacun d'entre vous pour mon impolitesse, mon agressivité même. J'ai laissé ma...ma douleur prendre le dessus sur ma raison, au moment ou j'aurais du être plus prudente que jamais. Emmett, Rosalie, pardonnez-moi. Je n'aurais pas du vous donner d'ordre, j'ai abusé de mon titre, un titre que je ne mérite pas. Tu ne m'as pas beaucoup apprécié par le passé, aujourd'hui, tu dois me haïr et je le comprends, Rosalie, mais accepte au moins mes excuses.

Quand toi, Bianca Cullen, mon geste a été plus que déplacé, il a dépassé ma pensée et ma fureur m'a consumé comme lorsque l'on est...comme lorsque l'on est un nouveau-né. Comme avec Rosalie, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonne...Oui, je m'en doutais, mais je serais un peu plus soulagée en sachant que tu connais mes remords et mes regrets. **avouais-je, après avoir entendu ses répliqués acerbes silencieuses.** Je vais reformuler la promesse que j'ai faîtes à Alice et Esmée. Et tanpis pour les conséquences que mon choix engendrera par la suite, je pense être capable de les supporter. Ainsi, après votre passage Volterra, je vous jure de ne plus jamais ...

**Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase car quelqu'un venait de me sauter sur le dos, en me plaquant une main sur la bouche.**


	8. Volterra et maillots de bain

Coucou tout le monde. Pour le chapitre précédent, je m'excusais pour un énorme retard mais là, c'est encore pire. C'en est presque honteux, j'avoue m'en vouloir beaucoup pour cette attente. Malheureusement, entre les cours, les leçons, tous mes autres problèmes personnels et l'écriture des mes histoires, ce n'est pas des journées de 24 heures qu'il me faudrait! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres pour me faire pardonner un minimum et je vous remercie pour votre patience. Je remercie également les fidèles qui me laissent des reviews et qui me poussent à continuer, à donner encore plus pour vous satisfaire. Ce chapitre a été corrigé par ma correctrice La Choupette Tyrannique que je remercie du fond du coeur. Voilà mes réponses au reviews:

lorie7812: Tu voulais savoir qui l'empêche de parler et bien tu va avoir la réponse tout de suite^^. Bonne lecture!

Patsy Vollant: Tout d'abord merci pour tes compliments, j'espère satisfaire tes exigences dans ce chapitre et pour ton retard, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je suis encore plus pire que toi^^. Merci également, pour tes reviews quotidienne, cela me touche de voir qu'il y a des gens qui me suivent quotidiennement.

alinette 74: Merci pour ton avis sur mon chapitre précédent, cela m'est vraiment bénéfique. Du moins, je l'espère. Je souhaite avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre mais après c'est à toi de voir.^^

bellardtwilight: Voilà, voilà la suite! Ensore désolée pour le retard.

Voilà. Bonne lecture à vous! =)

* * *

Chapitre 7: Volterra et maillots de bain

**Je reconnus l'odeur du petit lutin de la famille Cullen alors je ne me débattis pas. Je la connaissais bien, je savais donc que le meilleur moyen de la faire lâcher prise était d'attendre. Esmée se plaça devant moi, les poings sur les hanches. Elle se tourna vers mon père et lui demanda:**

-Aro… pouvez-vous m'accorder le droit d'éclaircir quelques points avec Bella s'il vous plait?

-Si vous pensez que cela est nécessaire… Bella est peut-être une princesse, mais si elle fait un écart, elle est parfaitement au courant que sa mère et moi pouvons faire preuve d'autorité. **avoua Aro, étonné.** Mais puis-je savoir ce qu'elle a fait?

**En effet, à part Alice et Esmée, personne n'avait eu connaissance de la discussion qui avait eu lieu dans la cabine des toilettes. Je dois avouer que parfois mes dons étaient utiles. Bizarrement, je me doutais que les mots d'Esmée allaient me faire réfléchir ou au moins, me toucher. Alice, dans le creux de mon oreille me prévint:**

-Je ne te lâcherai pas avant qu'Esmée aie fini de t'enguirlander Bella… Et crois-le ou non, nous allons nous acharner à te faire changer d'avis!

-Isabella Marie Swan Volturi! Je ne te laisserais pas nous promettre une chose pareille! Je te considère comme ma fille et jamais je ne te laisserais t'éloigner de nous de cette façon, tu m'entends! Je suis prête à rester à Volterra autant d'années qu'il le faudra pour que tu oublies cette idée! **me gronda légèrement Esmée, avant de poursuivre plus doucement.** Et tu n'as décidément pas de chance, ma chérie, parce qu'Alice est de mon avis, et que tu n'arriveras pas à nous décourager. Elle comme moi seront intraitable sur ce sujet !

-Exactement Bella… J'ai l'intention de rallier à notre cause, Emmett, Jazz, Carlisle et Edward. **poursuivit Alice, en se tournant vers les personnes nommées.** Ils ne seront pas durs à convaincre. Quant à Rose, j'ai plusieurs arguments qui la feront prendre notre partie. Bianca… j'ai vu le camp que tu vas prendre et tu n'es pas de notre côté, donc pas la peine de s'éterniser. **grinça Alice, en fusillant celle-ci du regard et en me redescendant de mon dos.**

-Vous ne comprenez pas que je veux juste vous faciliter les choses, ne plus vous faire souffrir... **tentai-je de les contrer.****  
**  
-C'est la meilleure celle-là, Bella! **me coupa Jake, amer.** C'est toi qui t'excuse, c'est toi qui pense que tu leur fais du mal...mais bon sang, tu es aveugle ou quoi?! Utilise tes dons pour leur montrer les souvenirs que j'ai de toi après **qu'ILS** t'aient abandonné en pleine forêt et là, ils auront mal, très mal j'espère!

-Hors de question. C'est du passé, autant oublier!

-S'il vous plait… pouvons finir cette discussion à Volterra? Nous n'allons pas tarder à atterrir. **intervient Alec, en prenant ma main et en la serrant délicatement pour me montrer son soutien.**

** Je profitai de cette diversion pour avertir ma famille et mes amis de mon mensonge concernant Heïdi et Félix:****  
**  
_"Je dois vous avouer quelque chose! Heïdi et Félix ne vont pas se fiancer, ils se tournent encore autour. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir menti mais j'y étais obligée! Navrée…"_

_ "Ce n'est pas grave, tu devais avoir une bonne raison!"_ **me répondirent-ils par la pensée.**

**Je soupirai, pris mon ami par le bras et le rendis à Stella, avant de retrouver ma place entre Alec et Vic. Celle-ci passa aussitôt un bras autours de mes épaules, tandis que mon fiancé posait ses lèvres sur ma tempe. Une heure plus tard, nous sortions tous de l'aéroport et nous nous avancions vers quatre voitures aux vitres teintées. Je ne m'arrêtais pas devant ces véhicules, poursuivant juste mon chemin sur quelques mètres pour retrouver mon petit bijou, une _Fisher Karma S_. Jacob, Stella et Alec me suivirent et grimpèrent sur les sièges, alors que je prenais place au volant. Avant que le moteur ne se mette à ronronner, nous pûmes entendre Edward marmonner, grâce à notre ouïe fine:**

-Pour quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas la vitesse, elle a choisi plutôt rapide…

**Levant les yeux au ciel, je démarrai en trombe, suivit par les autres voitures que je réussis à distancer de peu jusqu'à Volterra. Quand ma ville d'adoption apparut à ma vue, mon cœur mort eut un petit soubresaut et un immense sourire apparut sur mon visage. J'appuyais un peu plus sur l'accélérateur, désirant retrouver ma seconde mère, ma famille et mon foyer au plus vite. Une fois arrivé, nous laissâmes les voitures dans le garage, remontant dans le Hall avec tous nos bagages. Celui-ci étant vide, je fus aussitôt déçue de ne pas y trouver au moins une personne, quand soudain la porte du fond s'ouvrit à la volée et ma mère apparut en criant:**

-Bella, Aro! Marcus, Caïus, ils sont revenus! Oh, ma chérie, comment vas-tu? **me demanda Sulpicia, en me tombant dans les bras et en embrassant mes deux joues.** Si tu savais à quel point, tu m'as manqué! Il va absolument falloir que tu me racontes comment s'est passé ton voyage en Amérique. Et devine quoi, ma belle! J'ai fais les boutiques avec Carmen, nous t'avons trouvé quelques vêtements, mais pas beaucoup rassures-toi. Et ton « aquarium » est enfin terminé.

-Maman, tu m'as beaucoup manqué aussi… Coucou oncle Marcus, oncle Caïus! Il est fini? Vraiment? Fabuleux! Nos allons pouvoir y aller! Pour mon dressing, nous en reparlerons et tu n'y couperas pas, maman! Jake, Alec allez dans votre chambre, vous changer. Jane, Vic, Stella avec moi! Maman, tu veux me rendre un petit service...

**Je poursuivis ma phrase par la pensée, car j'étais occupée à mettre Stella sur mon dos, à prendre mes deux amies par le bras et à embrasser furtivement mes deux oncles sur la joue:**

_"...Peux-tu, s'il te plait, donner les huit sacs qui sont sur la petite commode aux Cullen. Ils proviennent de Seattle, ne sachant pas si la piscine serait terminée à mon arrivée, j'ai fais des prévisions.__"_

_"Bien sûr, mon cœur__ mais tu aurais pu le faire toi-même quand même… Alors le premier est bleu, à qui appartient-il?"_ **me ****demanda-t-elle.**

_"Esmée, maman! Je ne peux pas, désolée, j'en suis incapable!__ Je n'arriverais pas à affronter leur regard."  
_  
-Bienvenue à Volterra. Je suis ravie de te revoir Carlisle! **déclara ma mère, en écartant les bras, laissant ainsi le choix au vampire de répondre à l'invitation ou non.**

-Le plaisir est partagé Sulpicia. Merci pour cet accueil et votre hospitalité. **répondit Carlisle, en lui donnant une légère étreinte.**

-Bella, en raison de la construction de sa piscine, a décidé d'assurer ses arrières et a eu entièrement raison. **déclara la Reine des Vampires, le sourire aux lèvres et en prenant un petit sac bleu pastel.** Celui-là est pour Esmée. Le rose est pour Rosalie. Celui qui est jaune est pour Alice. Bella, ma petite luciole, si tu pouvais accélérer le tempo dans l'attribution des présents. Ensuite, le beige est pour la jeune Bianca.

-Quoi? Elle...Elle m'a acheté quelque chose?! **s'exclama la concernée, ahurie.**

**Devant le visage qu'elle faisait, j'éclatai de rire et Stella et Vic qui s'affairaient à revêtir leur maillot de bain, me regardèrent effarées. Jany secoua la tête, blasée. Je leur fis partagée mes rires et elles me suivirent bientôt dans mon délire, Jane y comprit. Je continuai à donner mes directives à ma mère.**

- Oui, bien sûr! Bella n'oublierait jamais quelqu'un, même si cette personne lui a fait du mal. S'il y a bien une chose que ma fille déteste, c'est de défavoriser quelqu'un à cause ses propres sentiments. **lui assura ma mère, d'un ton un peu froid, en prenant le sac suivant.** Un sac vert pour Carlisle, un orange pour Jasper. Le rouge revient à Emmett et enfin, le blanc est pour toi Edward. Elle espère sincèrement que cela vous ira, et si cela ne vous convient pas, elle vous donnera sa carte de crédit pour que vous puissiez, et je la cite, "dévaliser les boutiques de luxe"!

-C'est très gentil de sa part… mais je ne pense pas que nous méritions tant de prévenance de sa part! **avoua Esmée triste.**

-Aaaahh, Bella, tu es la meilleure! Un maillot de bain de la marque Gucci. Et de la couleur préférée de Jazz. **s'écria Alice, en sautillant partout et continuant après avoir pris celui de Jazz.** Nous en avons tous un, c'est magnifique!

**Le petit lutin serra ma mère dans ses petits bras mais toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers moi. Je finis d'enfiler le bikini que ma sœur m'avait offert et commença à monter mes cheveux en une queue de cheval lâche. A mes côtés, les filles me pressaient et je m'amusai à finir de m'apprêter lentement. Lorsqu'il ne me fut plus possible de reculer leur impatience, nous sortîmes toutes les trois en riant de ma chambre, en même temps que les Cullen. J'avais à peine fait deux pas dans le couloir que je me sentis renverser. Quelqu'un venait de me jeter sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac et je ne pus retenir un cri de surprise. Je reconnu alors le maillot de bain rouge que j'avais acheté à mon fiancé et je me mis à hurler :**

-Alec, repose-moi, tout de suite! Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur de ça! Allllleeeeecccc! Au secours, les filles!

**Je me débattai comme une furie, le frappant à coups de poings et de pieds mais rien n'y faisait. Jake, Vic et Stella se tenaient au mur tellement ils riaient et Alec avait du mal à contrôler ses rires. Même les Cullen tentaient de contenir tant bien que mal leur sourire, seuls Emmett et Bianca ne se cachèrent pas. Mais à part moi, une personne aussi ne trouvait ça pas drôle : _Edward_. Il tentait de maîtriser sa peur pour moi...Sa peur? Alec finit par se remettre de son fou rire et dit, amusé:**

-Je suis désolé, mais tu ne venais pas assez vite alors je voulais t'aider.

-Lâche-moi, immédiatement ou ta nuit de noce, tu la passeras tout seul!** le menaçais-je.**

**Aussitôt, il me reposa au sol, horrifié. J'éclatai de rire et me mit à courir, en lui lançant par-dessus mon épaule:**

-Je t'ai eu chéri!

**J'arrivai devant la porte où mon père et ma mère nous attendaient, un sourire malicieux se dessinant sur leur visage. Je leur fis un clin d'œil complice. Aro, en bon père, me fit quand même la morale:**

-Isabella, ce n'est pas bien de mener mon futur gendre par le bout du nez de cette manière. Tu devrais faire attention, ma princesse, les hommes peuvent se montrer surprenants parfois!

- Merci, pour votre sollicitude beau-papa! **rit Alec en arrivant, suivit des autres.** Malheureusement, j'ai bien l'impression que je suis dominé par ma propre fiancée. Je suis entièrement soumis à sa volonté et des fois, ce n'est pas plus mal!

**Je levai les yeux au ciel… les hommes pensaient toujours au sexe dans n'importe quelle situation. Et nous en avions deux exemples : Emmett et Alec. Même Jacob pouvait être mis dans le lot.****

* * *

**

Et voilà, c'est déjà fini. Il est un peu court, je sais. Mais bon, en revanche, j'aimerai beaucoup obtenir votre avis sur un sujet.

Aimerez-vous avoir un un chapitre **POV Edward**? Ou vous préférez continuer en **POV Bella**?

Et pour me donner votre avis...appuyer sur le petit bouton vert! Il a tellement besoin de vous.^^

A bientôt. Bisous, bisous.


	9. A l'eau tout le monde!

Coucou tout le monde!

Je sais que c'est une honte de poster aussi longtemps après mon dernier chapitre. Mais j'ai été prise par le temps, je ne le vois pas passer, c'est fou. En plus, j'ai mon bac blanc de français qui se prépare et mes études, vous le devinerez passent malheureusement avant mes fictions. Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé, je n'ai plus de nouvelles de ma correctrice qui doit sûrement être débordée donc vous m'excuserez pour les fautes d'orthographe. Je ne m'éterniserais pas d'avantage avec du bavardage inutile et vous laisse avec mes réponses aux reviews et le chapitre:

alinette 74: Pas de problème pour le POV Edward, il est prévu pour le prochain chapitre! =) Pour le rapprochement entre Edward et Bella, il va avoir lieu mais je ne peux malheureusement pas t'en dire davantage. Je laisse ma fiction m'emporter avec l'aide de mon imagination, et eux-seuls pourront me dire quand ils vont se rapprocher. Voilà, merci aussi pour tes encouragements. Bisous et bonne lecture.

bellardtwilight: Ne t'en fais pas, le POV Edward va bientôt arriver. J'essayerais par la suite dans mettre quelques uns de son POV et peut-être quelques bonus avec des POV de différents personnages. Je ne sais pas encore, je verrais bien.^^ Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review.

lorie7812: Hélas, je ne peux faire deux points de vue différents dans un seul chapitre. Ma raison est simple, j'aurais trop à dire avec deux personnages!^^ Donc, ce sera uniquement par chapitre. Merci pour ton avis!

Ptitoon: Merci pour ton petit message!^^

Bonilia: Désolée de t'avoir fait cette fausse joie mais voilà la suite! J'espère qu'elle te plaira! Bisous. Bonne lecture.^^

Marie-Clemence: Ta question est tout à fait juste. En faite, il se trouve que Charlie est bien mort, seulement Bella est encore attachée à ses racines et à la meute. Elle garde d'ailleurs des contacts avec Jacob comme tu as pu le voir. Elle s'est donc simplement mis en tête de racheter la maison de Charlie, sous différents noms afin de pouvoir séjourner à Forks sans difficultés. Voilà, j'espère avoir répondu à ta question et n'hésite pas si tu en a d'autres! ^^

HEROICA FANTASIA 8: Ton message m'a agréablement surprise! Je suis très touchée par ce que tu m'as dit et j'espère continuer à satisfaire ton appréciation de mon texte malgré le temps que j'ai mis à poster. Pour le moment, la fin n'est pas en vue mais je compte bien la terminer, elle me tient vraiment à cœur et je n'aimerais pas la laisser sans fin. Il me faut juste un peu de temps pour réussir à tout concilier dans ma vie.^^ Voilà, bonne lecture.^^

write-by: Merci de lire ma fiction. Je comprends que tu te poses des questions mais c'est normal, j'y répondrais en temps voulu^^. Le POV Edward est déjà écrit, c'est le prochain chapitre, mais en attendant voilà la suite.

Voilà, je vous laisse avec le chapitre. Bonne lecture! =)

* * *

Chapitre 8: A l'eau tout le monde.

**Je pris la main de mon fiancé, prit une grande -et inutile surtout- respiration et poussa le battant de la porte qui donné accès à notre cadeau de mariage. Une fois le seuil passé, je m'arrêtais net devant la magnificence de la pièce. Des poissons exotiques nageaient tranquillement sous le sol en verre transparent parmi une multitude de plantes aquatiques colorées. Au centre de la salle, une immense piscine trônait au milieu d'une flore diverse, parmi lequel on avait glissé des colonnes et autres pierres et statues afin de donner à la pièce un côté ancien. Derrière moi, tout le monde était resté admiratif devant l'aspect magique de ma salle aquatique mais je restais à la seule à être dans un état de béatitude complet. Inconsciemment, des larmes de joie glissèrent le long de mes joues et j'allais me réfugier dans les bras de ma mère pour sangloter à mon aise:**

-Oh maman! C'est absolument...époustouflant, magique. Vous êtes des parents en or...je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux. Je ne sais comment vous...remercier de tout ce que vous...vous faîtes pour moi depuis le début de mon existence.

-Les étoiles dans tes yeux et ton sourire sont notre plus beau cadeau, mon rayon de soleil.

-Ton père a raison, ta seule présence nous rend heureux. **affirma Sulpicia.**

-Un plongeon te tente ma petite grenouille d'amour?** me demanda Alec.**

-Grenouille? Alors là, mon frère je ne te félicite pas. Tu aurais pu trouver quelque chose de plus esthétique qu'un batracien. **se moqua ouvertement Jane de son frère, avec un sourire un peu malfaisant.**

-Moi, je préfèrerai largement grenouille à têtard. **intervient Stella.**

-Je trouve que...

-Vic, ne t'y mets pas non plus sinon on est pas couché!!! **suppliais-je.**

**Ils éclatèrent tous de rire même Edward et sa famille. Ne comprenant pas, je réfléchis au sens de mes paroles et ne trouva rien qui cloche. Voyant que j'étais complétement perdue, ce fut Emmett qui m'expliqua:**

-Bella, nous sommes des vampires. Personne n'a besoin de dormir.

-Personne? Personne sauf...moi! Comme d'habitude, je suis l'exception! La seule qui ai besoin de dormir, la seule qui doit dormir, la seule qui peut se saouler et ressentir les effets de l'alcool, la seule qui peut s'évanouir, manger...J'en ai assez d'être unique, je veux être comme tout le monde!

**Je tapais du pied le sol, exactement comme le ferait un enfant qui n'a pas ce qu'il veut...ou comme Alice lorsqu'elle ne peut pas faire les boutiques. Je me mis à me lamenter sur mon sort de vampire unique et sur l'injustice que représentait mon titre. Le silence s'était installé, tous écoutant mes paroles plaintives mais assez comiques. Je remarquais aussi, que depuis la veille, je m'étais transformée en une véritable fontaine, pleurant au moindre incident aussi futile soit-il. Cette constatation me fit rire et vampires, loup et humain me regardèrent comme si j'étais devenue folle. Ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tort d'ailleurs, j'étais un modèle unique et cela pouvait monter à la tête de n'importe qui.**

**Secouant la tête, je défis le paréo qui cachait mon maillot de bain deux pièces bleu nuit, le posa sur un transat et plongea dans l'eau turquoise. La sensation du liquide sur ma peau me fit frissonner de plaisir tandis que je remontais à la surface pour respirer, un fait inutile mais tout de même agréable et surtout automatique. Je ne sentais aucune autre présence dans le bassin, alors les yeux fermés, flottant sur le dos, je ris:**

-Je ne vais quand même pas profiter de cette piscine seule? J'avais trois vampires, un loup et une humaine excités comme des puces sur les bras et maintenant, je suis la seule m'amuser. Sans parler qu'il serait plus qu'impoli de ne pas inviter nos hôtes à venir barboter.

**Un sourire apparut sur mon visage, je rouvris les yeux, sortie de l'eau et à vitesse vampirique, j'enlevais la serviette qui enserrait la taille de ma sœur et ma meilleure-amie. Ensuite, les prenant sous le bras, je les jetais dans la piscine sans ménagement, morte de rire. Deux bras chauds entourèrent ma taille, je remuais aussitôt des jambes mais je ne réussis pas à échapper à la poigne de fer de Jake. En me mettant au bord du vide, il dit, hilare:**

-Ca, c'est pour avoir osé mouiller ma femme!

**Ses mains desserrèrent leur étreinte sur moi et l'eau s'empara de mon corps, mais mes doigts réussirent à attraper les chevilles de mon frère de cœur et à le faire chuter avec moi. Quand, ma tête toucha la surface, je vis Alec sauter au-dessus de moi et s'enfonça à son tour dans le liquide. En revanche, les Cullen n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir venir se baigner. Stella ressortit du bassin en me maudissant jusqu'à la cinquantième génération, ce qui me fit éclater de rire. Son air grognon était tout à fait attendrissant et me donna une idée. Nageant vers mon fiancé, je grimpais sur son dos et cria par-dessus les rires:**

-Dix enfants et je te laisse la vie sauve!

**Le silence se fit brusquement dans l'eau comme en dehors. Ce fut Vic qui le rompit en s'écriant:**

-Est-ce que tu peux répéter, s'il te plait!!

-Bande de vampires que l'âge rendent sourd! Je veux dix enfants...ce siècle-ci, cela va de soi et je lui laisse la vie sauve. **plaisantais-je.**

-Dix enfants? Mais de qui? **demanda Alec d'une voix blanche.**

-J'ai pensé au Père Noël ou à Garfield, une star de bande dessinée.** énumérais-je, avec sérieux.**

-Il existe vraiment?** demanda Jacob, moqueur.**

-Mais, j'avoue avoir plutôt porté mon choix sur Jake, pour le moment. **finis-je, innocemment.**

-QUOI? QUI? hurlèrent Jacob, Stella et Alec, au bord de la crise cardiaque.

**Stella replongea dans l'eau, Jake fonça littéralement sur moi, tandis que mon fiancé se figea et au dernier moment, celui ou ils unissèrent leurs forces pour me sauter dessus, je me laissais couler au fond de l'eau. Je ressortis du bassin, courus en riant vers les seuls vampires encore indemnes et me cacha derrière eux, poursuivie par mes assaillants. Éclatant de rire, je pris Alice par les épaules et lui demanda:**

-Aide-moi à me sortir de ce guêpier, Alice.

-Oh non, non, non, la Belle! Tu nous provoques, c'est donc à nous que reviens l'aide! Et interdiction d'utiliser tes dons pour nous échapper.** prévint Stella, menaçante.**

**Je fis mine de bouder, avant de repartir à toute vitesse quand soudain un pied apparut devant moi et je m'étalais de tout mon long avant de finir la tête la première dans l'eau du bassin. Quand, je remontais à la surface, mon regard croisa celui Bianca. Un sourire mauvais et triomphant s'étalait sur son visage d'une perfection vampirique. Elle attendait que je me mette en colère pour se cacher derrière Edward et les autres Cullen. Famille et amis attendaient l'explosion mais ils furent stupéfait quand d'une voix parfaitement neutre, je dis:**

-Bella: 1-Vous: 1. J'ai intérêt à relevé le niveau, ce score n'est pas digne d'une princesse.

-Oh, mais excusez-nous votre Altesse! **pouffa Vic, en s'inclinant grossièrement. **Faut qu'on se choisissent un nom d'équipe, vous avez une idée? Et on doit établir une stratégie pour éliminer les nombreuses défenses de Lisabella.

**Une bataille commença. Seule contre tous au départ, je fus vite rejoints par Alice, Edward, Jasper, Esmée et Carlisle. Face à l'air un peu gêné de mes invités, je tâchais de me comporter avec désinvolture et neutralité envers eux et je réussis même à pousser Emmett à l'eau alors qu'il venait tout juste de laisser couler le petit lutin de sa famille, qui n'avait rien vu arriver avec mon bouclier. Alors que je surveillais la femme de ce dernier, des fois qu'elle aurait l'idée de se venger de moi -gentillement bien sûr-, je ne fis absolument pas attention à la compagne de mon ancienne âme soeur, qui me saisit à la taille et m'entraîna dans un coin tranquille de la salle. Une fois l'une en face de l'autre, elle me toisa durement et je lui rendis son regard. Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur son visage aux traits raffinés. Je ne pus retenir de hausser un de mes sourcils, septique. Bianca me cachait ses pensées, en songeant à Edward et elle, enlacés, alors qu'elle lui déposait des baisers papillons dans le creux de son cou de neige. Levant mon regard mordoré au ciel, je créais une bulle insonorisée autours de nous deux et entama enfin la conversation:**

-Adorable, vraiment...Mais ce n'est pas pour me montrer ça que tu m'a emmené à l'écart, je me trompe?

-En effet. Il valait mieux que ta petite famille et la mienne ne sache rien de ce petit entretien. **avoua-t-elle.**

-Sans blague?** me moquais-je, doucement. **Nous serions pas dans un coin éloigné, protégé des regards curieux, si tu ne désirais pas me parler en toute discrétion.

-Je voulais te prévenir, t'avertir. **siffla Bianca, le regard mauvais. **Je vois clair dans ton petit jeu et sache que je me battrais. Je serais une adversaire redoutable car Edward et les Cullen m'appartiennent. Tu as laissé passer ta chance, maintenant c'est à mon tour et moi, je ne le laisserais pas m'échapper. Il est à moi!

-Magnifique.** ironisais-je, exaspérée. **Je tiens simplement à te rappeler, Cullen, que je suis fiancée et censée me marier dans une dizaine de jours. La gente masculine de ton clan ne représente absolument rien à mes yeux, ni eux, ni leur compagne. Tu peux "dormir" sur tes deux oreilles, enfin, si tu pouvais encore dormir.

**Éclatant de rire, j'enlevais mon bouclier et fit voler Bianca Cullen jusque dans l'eau, faisant ainsi redoubler mon rire. Lorsqu'elle émergea à la surface, elle tremblait de rage et me foudroyait des yeux. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, je ne serais plus de ce monde depuis longtemps. Apparemment notre tête à tête était passé inaperçu et j'en fus secrètement ravie, je n'avais aucune envie de répondre aux questions gênantes et aux regards insistants des autres. Un regard par la fenêtre m'indiqua avec stupeur que la nuit était déjà bien avancée. J'étais fatiguée d'avoir autant crapahuté et d'avoir soumis mes nerfs à de si rudes épreuves. Ramassant le paréo que j'avais jeté négligemment sur un transat, je le nouais autours de mes hanches et m'approcha du bassin. Mon futur époux me vit, sortit de l'eau et s'approcha de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Me serrant contre lui, il chuchota à mon oreille d'une voix douce et sucrée:**

-Bonne nuit, ma Bella au bois dormant.

**Gardant ses yeux bordeaux dans mon regard ocre, il s'approcha doucement de mon visage et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Soupirant de bien-être, j'enfouis mes mains dans sa tignasse brune et rapprocha mon corps de son torse. Il entoura ma taille et me souleva, en me tenant sous les fesses. A nouveau on fut interrompu, à croire que depuis deux jours c'était devenu la nouvelle mode. Les raclements de gorge se firent un plus pressant et je dus m'écarter à regret de mon fiancé. Alec me reposa au sol, fusilla sa maudite sœur du regard et me dit, énervé:**

-Je te préviens tout de suite, mon Amour, si tu emmènes Victoria, Jane, Stella ou même les trois pendant notre Lune de Miel. Je demande le divorce!

**Une lueur malicieuse passa dans mes prunelles, je me collais à mon futur mari et lui lâchais, d'une voix suave:**

-Ne t'en fais pas, mon Rounounours! Un petit somnifère pour l'humaine et deux mecs canons comme casse-croûte pour nos soeurs et le tour sera joué. Hors de question d'être interrompu en si bon chemin là-bas. Fais de beaux rêves.

**Je plaquais un baiser sur la joue d'Alec et partit à vitesse vampirique dans ma chambre. Ma tête était à peine posée sur l'oreiller que Morphée m'entourait déjà de ses bras.**

**

* * *

**

Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'essaye de poster le prochain avant la fin des vacances.

Et appuyez sur le petit bouton vert, il n'attend que ça! =D

Bisous Bisous!


	10. Le retour d'un ange sur Terre

Coucou! Voilà le POV Edward, ENFIN! lol. Je sais, je devais poster il y a deux semaines mais j'ai eu deux semaines surchargés avec un petit voyage dans le nord de dernière minutes. De plus, j'ai passé mon BAC blanc de français et des matières scientifiques la semaine dernière. Toujours pas de correction car je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de ma correctrice, donc je m'excuse d'avance pour les erreurs. Tout cela pour vous dire que le prochain chapitre ne viendra pas tout de suite. Je sais, je suis déjà irrégulière dans mes publications mais je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de vous faire patienter un peu, tout en espérant que vous serez encore beaucoup à me suivre dans cette histoire. Bon, trêve de bavardage voilà les réponses aux reviews:

Tinga Bella: Je suis ravie de savoir qu'on découvre encore ma fiction et qu'on l'apprécie. Tes compliments me vont droits au cœur.

lorie7812: Merci pour ta review et oui, je confirme les deux vampirettes adorent les casses-croûtes d'homme^^! En même temps, c'est compréhensible qu'Alec veuille être seul en compagnie de sa Belle après le mariage, en tout cas, c'est ce que je voudrais moi, personnellement! lol. Bonne lecture^^!

Miss Lily Rose: Coucou à toi aussi^^! Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'il y a des fidèles. Je suis encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe mais comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, j'ai plus de nouvelles de ma correctrice donc pas de correction. J'espère juste que ce sera lisible à nouveau^^!

alinette 74: Merci pour ta review et ton opinion. En effet, Bianca a un comportement d'enfant gâtée mais c'est sa personalité, où celle que je lui donne puisqu'il s'agit de mon personnage^^! Quand à Bella, je me réserve un peu sur ses sentiments car c'est pour dans le prochain chapitre normalement donc, encore un peu de patience^^! Je te laisse à ta lecture maintenant!

bellardtwilight: Merci pour ton petit message, ça me fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on continue à apprécier mon histoire au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Bonne lecture.

write-by: Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire une review. Pour le couple Bella et Edward, tu sauras ce qui leur arrivera dans la suite mais pour le moment, il reste chacun de leur côté. Quoique tu auras une surpise dans ce chapitre concernant le couple que forment Bianca et Edward.^^ Bonne lecture à toi!

Becky1497: Merci pour ton petit mot, qui bien que court veut dire beaucoup^^! Bonne poursuite dans ta lecture.

Voilà pour les reviews. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 9: Le retour d'un ange sur Terre

**Pov Edward**

**Bella. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle s'était tenue devant moi, il y a encore deux minutes. Ma Bella était vivante, belle et bien vivante même si techniquement elle avait déjà été plus vivante. J'étais attéré à l'idée qu'elle ne soit plus humaine mais apparemment ça n'avait pas l'air d'être son cas. Depuis qu'elle était apparue dans la forêt bordant Forks, j'avais retrouvé des sensations et des émotions que j'avais laissé avec mon amour lorsque je l'avais quitté dans cette même forêt. En deux jours, je suis passé par la jalousie, la peur, la tristesse, la joie et l'envie de la protéger. Des sentiments que je n'ai jamais ressenti envers Bianca. Elle arrivait encore à nous surprendre, même après presque cent vingt ans d'absence. Je n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle fréquentait Victoria. Cette...vampire avait voulu la tuer quand même. Et ce loup, Jacob, elle semblait terriblement proche de lui et je ne me rappelais pas l'avoir vu aux côtés de Bella à l'époque où nous étions ensemble. Tant de chose avait changé. Sortant du bassin, une main se posa sur mon épaule et je croisais le regard ambré de Carlisle et Alice. Je serrais brièvement la main d'Esmée et sortis de la salle aquatique. Je me rendis à la chambre que Sulpicia m'avait assigné pour notre séjour à Volterra mais avant de pénétrer dans la pièce, je fixais la porte d'un bois blanc aux gravures délicates à côté de la mienne. J'étais pris d'une envie soudaine de pousser le battant et de regarder Bella dormir, comme avant. Finalement, j'entrais dans la chambre voisine à celle de Bella, passa devant l'armoire gigantesque, la grande baie vitrée aux rideaux bleus nuit et la bibliothèque où les livres côtoyaient les CD pour m'affaler sur l'immense lit à baldaquin aux teintes identiques à celles des rideaux. Tout ce bleu me rappelait douloureusement que cette couleur magnifiait ma Princesse, un peu plus. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, je n'avais vraiment pas besoin d'une cure de rappel concernant la plus belle erreur de mon existence.**

-Mais qu'ais-je fais?...Cullen, tu n'es qu'un sombre idiot.

**Un rire nerveux me parcourut quand je me rendis compte que je parlais avec moi-même. De quoi devais-je m'étonner? Après tout, Bella avait changé tellement de chose en moi rien qu'en étant une humaine si fragile mais si forte à la fois, il était donc normal que sa présence joue à nouveau sur mon métabolisme vampirique. Mon ancien amour était une sacrée sorcière, réussissant à me séduire et à m'ensorceler avec une facilité déconcertante. Le fait qu'en plus, elle puisse bloquer les dons de tout le monde, moi y comprit, nous avez éberlués et décontenancés, surtout Alice. Carlisle nous avez dit quand nous avions été prendre quelques affaires, que si Bella était dans le clan des Volturi, nous aurions des difficultés à parler un peu avec elle. Mais j'étais déterminé à avoir des réponses à mes questions et j'y arriverais de gré ou de force et ceux, avant le mariage avec ce Alec. Mes poings se serrèrent à la simple vision de Bella dans une robe blanche et au bras d'un autre. Un grognement fit vibrer mon torse, tandis que la jalousie me rongeait de l'intérieur. **

**On frappa à ma porte, me faisant sortir de ma torpeur. Je me levais à vitesse vampirique et ouvrit le panneau de bois derrière se tenait Bianca. Celle-ci me fit un sourire qu'elle voulait éblouissant, passa devant moi sans ma permission et quand je me retournais, sa robe gisait à ses pieds. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand alors que la colère et le dégout prenaient possession de moi. Fermant les yeux, passant une main dans mes cheveux bronze et me pinçant l'arrête du nez, je m'exhortais à retrouver mon calme mais quand je rouvris les paupières, Bianca se tenait devant moi et se jeta sur mes lèvres. Je la repoussais énervé, plongeais mon regard noir de colère dans ceux noir de désir de Bianca et siffla:**

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

-C'est bizarre. A l'ordinaire, tu sais toujours tout et là, tu n'en as aucune idée, mais finalement c'est plutôt bien. **avoua-t-elle, en tendant le cou pour m'embrasser, en vain.**

-Non, ce n'est pas bien, Bianca. J'ai besoin d'être seul, de réfléchir et en aucun cas, de te voir me faire des avances toute la nuit. Il y a beaucoup de vampires dans ce château qui en serait ravi, j'en suis certain. **dis-je, fermement.** Alors va t'amuser ailleurs!

-Je n'ai pas envie d'un autre! Je te veux toi et je t'aurais! **cracha-t-elle.** La petite princesse ne ruinera pas notre couple Eddy, nous sommes trop fort pour ça! Nous nous aimons trop pour que notre histoire tourne au sang à cause d'une vampire comme elle, si égoïste, si fourbe. Elle a l'intention de nous séparer pour mieux vous faire du mal et je ne le supporterais pas. Je tiens trop à toi.

-Tais-toi! **hurlais-je, en la balançant contre le mur.** Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'ai jamais aimé, Bianca. Et n'insulte plus jamais Bella devant moi!

** Le choc de son corps de marbre contre le mur en pierre raisonna dans le silence du château, comme la détonation d'une arme à feu. En position d'attaque, nous nous toisâmes du regard, cherchant la meilleure stratégie à adopter. Au moment où je trouvais une faille, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et ma famille pénétra dans la chambre. Carlisle se posa devant moi, tandis qu'Emmett et Jasper forçaient Bianca a sortir de la pièce. Un sifflement de fureur s'échappa de ses lèvres, en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas le dessus et mes mâchoires claquèrent en guise de réponse. Carlisle m'obligea à le regarder et l'écouter:**

-Edward, calme-toi. N'oublie pas qui tu es, mon fils. Nous avons tous besoin de toi, ici. Aro pourrait très bien nous demander de partir si son royaume ou Bella était en danger et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

**Secouant la tête, je me laissais tomber au sol et pris mon visage entre mes mains, perdu. Esmée vient mettre une main autours de mes épaules, tandis qu'Alice, Rose et Carlisle posaient une main sur ma tête ou mes bras. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et j'allais siffler à la personne de s'en aller quand je m'aperçus que les intrus étaient Jasper et Emmett. Carlisle se releva et demanda, sourcils froncés:**

-Où est Bianca? Qu'en avez-vous fait?

-Eh, nous on a rien fait! On a même pas eu à faire un petit feu de camps! **nous dit Emmett, les mains levés en signe d'innocence.** Pas vrai, Jazz?

-Oui, apparemment Bella rend certains dons la nuit. On a rencontré Alec et en nous voyant nous débattre avec Bianca, il lui a annihilé ses sens si bien qu'elle ne bougeait plus. Son don est impressionnant. Il nous a proposé de l'enfermer dans une chambre à part et insonorisée pour que l'on soit tranquille, au moins jusqu'au réveil de Bella. **annonça Jasper, en rejoignant Alice.**

-C'est très aimable à lui. **acquiesça Esmée, en allant se réfugier dans les bras de son mari.** Qu'allons-nous faire la concernant, Carlisle?

-Je pense qu'il serait plus sage d'aller discuter tous ensemble. **soupira celui-ci.**

-On ne devrait pas laisser passer ça! **s'opposa Emmett.**

-Il est hors de question que je passe à côté du fait qu'elle allait attaquer un membre de notre famille! **s'offusqua Alice.**

** Rosalie enleva sa main de celle d'Emmett, se planta devant moi, poings sur les hanches et me dit:**

-Tu vois! Si tu n'avais pas quitté Bella lorsqu'elle était humaine, nous n'en serions pas ici. A l'heure qu'il est, vous seriez mariés, vampires et heureux. Non pas avec une autre personne qui n'est pas la bonne et à vous ignorer. Stupide vampire trop protecteur et têtu!

**Énervée, elle sortit à grand pas, en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Emmett hésita puis soupira avant de suivre sa femme. Grognant, je m'allongeais sur le sol, la tête dans les mains et les yeux clos. L'image de Bella s'imposa aussitôt sur ma rétine, me faisant soupirer. Alice s'assit sur le sol et frotta ses doigts contre ses tempes. Jazz s'agenouilla à ses côtés, en la fixant. Soudain elle se figea, tandis que les pensées de tous le monde envahissaient ma tête. Jasper semblaient ressentir à nouveau nos émotions et il me regarda de travers, en sentant ma colère et mon dégoût. Cependant, je préférais me concentrer sur la vision qu'avait Alice.**

_"Bella, Bianca et moi étions dans une salle du château. Bella portait une robe blanche magnifique...une robe de mariée. Ses boucles brunes étaient rassemblées en un chignon compliqué et son maquillage faisait ressortir tous les atouts de son visage. Les deux femmes étaient accroupies en position de combat et ne se lâchaient pas du regard. Je me tenais entre les deux à essayer de les raisonner mais apparemment rien n'y faisait. Ma famille entra dans la pièce, en même temps que le fiancé de ma belle humaine, qui ne l'est plus maintenant. Humaine et la mienne."_

** Et la vision s'acheva sur cette arrivée, en même que mon don et celui de Jazz puisque nous ne ressentions, ni n'entendions plus rien. Alice et moi échangeâmes un regard qui en disait long, comme à chaque fois qu'une vision de ce genre faisait son apparition dans l'esprit de ma soeur. Carlisle et Esmée s'approchèrent de nous et Jasper demanda:**

-Alice, mon amour. Qu'as-tu vu? Qu'y avait-il dans ta vision?

-Le jour du mariage de Bella, Bianca voudra attaquer et Edward serra entre les deux. **déclara-t-elle, en secouant la tête.** Mais pourquoi ne faisais-tu rien, Edward? Tu pouvais faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter, pour l'empêcher de faire du mal à ma Bella?

-Crois-tu que je comprenne mon comportement? **m'exclamais-je, en me redressant.** Tu sais bien que Bella est tout pour moi, Alice, que je ne pourrais jamais laissé quelqu'un toucher à un seul de ses cheveux.

-Alice, toi comme toute la famille connaissons l'étendue des sentiments d'Edward pour Bella. Tu ne devrais pas douter ainsi de ton frère. S'il n'a rien fait, c'est qu'il y avait peut-être une raison. **tempéra Esmée avec douceur.**

-Non, je crois qu'Alice et Rose ont raison. **soupirais-je, attéré rien qu'à cette idée.** Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça?

-Edward, ne te laisse pas abattre, mon fils. **m'intima Carlisle, d'un ton calme mais ferme.** On ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver, même Alice ne le connaît pas. La seule qui peut en avoir un aperçut, c'est Bella et concernant le passé, toi, ni personne ne peut le changer. Ce qui est fait est fait et Alice, tu n'as pas à remettre en cause une action passée.

**Je savais que Carlisle avait raison, Alice aussi. Jazz hochait la tête, en pleine réflexion et Esmée souriait à son mari, encore sous le charme après toutes ses années. Le soleil commençait à monter dans le ciel italien, faisant scintiller notre peau. D'un regard, nous nous mîmes d'accord pour nous changer et rejoindre Bianca pour parler. Ils me laissèrent et j'en profitais pour enfiler une chemise bleue, un pull et un pantalon beige. Habillé, je sortis après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à la chambre du même bleu que mon vêtement. Je rejoignis mon clan, Emmett et Jasper se tenait de chaque côté de Bianca et le débat commença. Nous discutâmes, haussant parfois le ton mais au final, Bianca s'excusa et jura qu'elle ne recommencerai plus, sans mon accord. Je la fusillais du regard mais je hochais la tête, refusant de d'empirer à nouveau la situation avec elle. Après que Carlisle nous ai demandé de nous serrer la main, nous allâmes rejoindre Sulpicia, Alec, Jane, Démétri et Aro à la bibliothèque pour attendre le réveil de Bella. Hésitant, je m'approche du Roi des Vampires et lui demande:**

-Pardon, mais puis-je me permettre de vous emprunter un livre?

-Bien sur, Edward! A Volterra, peu de monde trouve de l'intérêt à cette bibliothèque. **dit Aro, en lançant un regard insistant à son épouse et à ses gardes.**

-A son grand désespoir. **avoua Sulpicia, en riant et en posant une main sur le torse du vampire.**

** Souriant, je les remerciais, en choisit un parmi les milliers d'ouvrages et alla m'allonger. Pour faire bonne figure et tenir la promesse faîtes à Carlisle, Bianca agit comme le ferait une compagne et s'allongea en travers, sa tête posée sur mon ventre. Passant un bras autours d'elle, Bianca entreprit de faire des cercles sur ma peau de marbre sous les regards soulagés de notre clan et attendris des Volturi. Après un moment ou se mêlaient silences et discutions à voix basse, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit.

* * *

**

Et voila pour ce nouveau chapitre! Encore toutes mes excuses pour les fautes d'orthographe.

Des petites reviews pour une auteur qui espère, de petites larmes au coin des yeux. (^^)

A bientôt. Bisous, bisous.**  
**


	11. Une matinée cauchemardesque

Coucou! (se cache derrière le rideau, tremblante). Voilà la nouveau chapitre après une inteminable (je me doute bien) attente de ma part, mais je pense avoir une excuse valable. Tout d'abord, cette période de l'année est tès chargée au niveau scolaire car le moment des passages de BAC est arrvé et j'en suis en tant que première; je souhaite d'ailleur bonne chance à tous ceux qui passent des examens^^. Ensuite, j'ai eu quelques problèmes familiaux qui ont fait que l'écriture est passé par la trape et s'est vu retardée. Enfin, j'ai eu et j'ai à nouveau pour le prochain chapitre :s une grosse panne d'inspiration, qui a fait que j'ai dû réécrire pas mal de passages afin qu'ils me plaisent et fasse avancer l'intrigu qui est assez lente, j'en couviens. Toujours pas de nouvelles de ma correctrice, donc si par miracle (^^) quelqu'un acceptait, je l'en remarcie sincèrement d'avance. Bon allez, sans plus de discours, je passe aux réponses aux reviews:

anayata: Coucou, merci pour ta review. Tu verras le comportement que Bella va adopter dans ce chapitre mais pour ce qui est du reste concernant la vision d'Alice, ce sera pour plus tard. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture^^.

Tinga Bella: Merci pour ton petit mot, ca fait toujours chaud au coeur! Bonne lecture^^.

bellardtwilight: Merci beaucoup, ta review me touche autant que les autres! ^^Bonne lecture.

alinette 74: Merci purla reviews. :) Ton attitude envers Bianca m'amuse, mais je dois avouer que je n'apprécie pas la vampire non plus, malgré que ce soit moi qui l'ai inventée^^. Quand à savoir si Bella va ou non se remettre avec Edward, hum...je vas garder le secret encore un moment^^! Je te laisse avec la suite^^!

lorie7812: Merci pour ton message! Mais comment as-tu deviné pour Bella? :O Aurais-tu emprunté le don d'Alice^^? Bonne lecture.

belhotess: Merci pour ta review. Je suis agréablement surprise de voir que ma fiction intéresse même après qu'elle soit commencée mais je suis ravie. Voila la suite alors je te laisse à ta lecture^^.

write-by: Merci pour ton petit mot, sache que je sais où je veux conduire ma fiction mais j'ignore encore quel chemin je vais emprunter. Je verrais bien et j'espère vous surprendre^^! Bonne lecture.

Voilà pour les reviews. Bonne lecture. =)

* * *

Chapitre 10: Une matinée cauchemardesque.

**POV Bella**

-Amis du jour bonjour, amis du soir au revoir! **riais-je d'une voix enjouée.**

**J'entrais dans la bibliothèque, seulement vêtue de ma nuisette à bretelle rouge sang et aux dentelles dorées. Ignorant les regards qui me suivaient, je me dirigeais d'un pas aérien vers mes parents et leur déposa une bise sur la joue. En passant derrière Esmée et Carlisle, je penchais par-dessus leur épaule et effleura également leur joue, les surprenant agréablement. Pour Démétri et Jane, je me contentais de les serrer briévement contre moi. J'embrassais ensuite Alec sur la bouche langoureusement.**

-Va dire bonjour à Alice avant qu'elle ne te démembre, mon ange. **me dit Alec, en lançant un regard au petit lutin avec une pointe d'inquiètude.**

**J'éclatais de rire, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. Je sautais sur mon ancienne meilleure et lui offris un baiser bruyant. L'élan que j'avais pris nous avait fait tomber toute les deux sur le sol et nous rîmes de bon coeur. Je me ****relevais avant de l'aider à en faire de même et de la serrer dans mes bras. En passant près d'Emmett, celui-ci me prit par la taille, me fit asseoir sur ses genoux et m'enlaça si fort que si j'avait été humaine, j'aurais eu les côtes brisées et je serais morte d'étouffement. Je fis un clin d'oeil à Rosalie et je lançais, faussement horrifiée:**

-Emmett, soit plus discret! Comment veux-tu qu'on soit amant, si tu fais ce genre de chose! Surtout après cette nuit si intense, torride.

**Ce gros nounours me regarda interloqué avant d'éclater de son rire tonitruant. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul à être bouche-bé. Rose, elle, se leva comme si une aiguille l'avait piqué et points sur les hanches, elle s'exclama:**

-Emmett McCarty Cullen, tu oses me tromper avec Bella! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi! Tu me déçoies énormément. Ce soir, tu passeras la nuit sur le divan de la chambre!

-Mais, Rosie! C'est une blague! Je ne te ferais jamais ça, même avec Bella! **se défendit Emmett, en cessant de s'eclaffer.**

-Je le sais Em', je voulais juste te taquiner. **avoua Rosalie, en faisant retentir son rire pareil à de petites clochettes et en se penchant pour l'embrasser.** Bonjour Bella.

**Cette fois, c'est sur ma joue qu'elle posa un baiser et je lui renvoyais un immense sourire. Carlisle et Esmée étaient ****réellement aux anges de voir que je n'étais plus si froide et que je n'avais pas l'intention de faire de mal à leurs ****enfants. Mais j'étais si heureuse et plein de bien-être que les mauvaises nouvelles ne pourraient pas gâcher cette ****magnifique journée...du moins, je l'espérais. Sachant qu'il serait plus qu'impolie d'igorer les deux autres personnes, je ****me dirigeais vers Edward et Bianca quand Stella arriva en courant avec un plateau dans les mains. S'arrêtant dans une ****glissade devant moi, un bol de chocolat chaud s'éleva dans les airs et le liquide innonda ma nuisette. Lâchant le plateau ****pour plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche, Stella regardait mon vêtement avec horreur. Je réussis à le rattraper avant qu'il se ****racasse sur le sol. Ma mère vint aussitôt me prendre le plateau des mains avant que d'autres dégâts ne soient fait et ****que les livres ne soient abimés. Jane, Démétri, Emmett et Bianca étaient écroulés de rire. Secouant la tête avec un petit ****sourire, je dis:**

-Moi qui voulait une bonne raison de la jeter, je l'ai!

-Oh Bella, si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Cette nuisette était magifique. Je voulais te faire une surprise avant d'aller retrouver Jake pour lui...lui faire une surprise d'un autre genre et...enfin. Je suis navrée. **se confondit en excuse mon amie, en prenant des serviettes en papier et en les plaquant sur ma poitrine.**

-Stella, tout va bien. Ce n'est pas grave, je vais aller me changer et ce sera fini. Ne te mets pas à culpabiliser et vas rejoindre ton mari. Tu as besoin de te détendre et mon frère avec ses doigts magiques va remédier à ton stress.

-Tu les connais bien les doigts magiques de Jake, hein Bella? **sourit-elle en sortant avec moi.**

**Je la laissais devant la porte de sa chambre pour qu'elle aille rejoindre son mari et me dirigea vers ma chambre. Une idée germa dans mon esprit alors que je passais devant la chambre d'Alec. Après une brève inspection des alentours, j'entrais dans la pièce réservée à mon fiancé et piqua une de ses chemise. Je me débarassais de mon vêtement abimé et enfilla le propre. Je courus rejoindre la bibliothèque et alla directement embrasser sur la joue Bianca puis Edward, en évitant leur regard. Mon père, ma mère, Jane et Démétri avaient quitté la pièce, et quand je tournais le dos au couple, j'entendis:**

_"Idiote, si tu crois que ton petit numéro va marcher avec moi, tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude! Et ce n'est pas en t'habillant comme ça que tu arriveras à quoi que se soit!"_ **clama Bianca par la pensée.**

-Merci pour le conseil, mais pour terminer ma nuit, je préfére avoir une tenue plutôt confortable. **répliquais-je, exaspérée par sa jalousie, en la regardant dans les yeux.**

-Très sexy cette chemise, tu as beaucoup chance mec! Même si j'échangerais pour rien au monde ma Rose! **pouffa Emmett à ****Alec.**

-Mal dormie peut-être? **ricana Bianca, sans lever les yeux du bras nu d'Ewdard et de ses cercles.**

_"Mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? Elle n'a pas écouté Carlisle ou quoi?"_ **tempéta Jasper, intérieurement.**

**Je me tournais, le regardais et attendais plus de détails mais il me fixait horrifié, en comprenant que je l'avais entendu. Secouant mes longs cheveux bruns en pinçant l'arrête de mon nez, j'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais la constation d'Alice, me stupéfia:**

_"Tiens, ce tic me rappelle quelqu'un! Tu ne l'aurais pas pris à Edward, Bella?"_

-Non, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher Alice! Je suis seulement horripilée parce que ton mari en a trop dit ou pas assez! Je n'ai en aucun cas envie d'utiliser un de mes dons contre toi. Alors Jasper à quoi pensais-tu exactement? Et pas de mensonge, s'il te plait.

-Je...On peut en parler plus tard, Bella? **demanda le concerné, mal à l'aise, en lançant un regard à Carlisle qui sembla saisir le message bien mieux que moi.**

**Faisant la moue, j'acquiessais avant d'aller m'asseoir sur les genoux d'Alec et d'enfouir mon visage dans son cou de marbre. Deux secondes plus tard, je sombrais dans un sommeil perturbé. J'avais été surprise de ne pas avoir eu mes cauchemards habituels cette nuit, mais apparement la chance m'avait quitté. Edward apparut en souriant, aussi beau qu'à l'ordinaire, Enzo le suivit. Je voulus me jeter dans les bras qu'il me tendait mais des mains me retenaient par la taille. Me retournant, je croisais les prunelles sombres d'Alec. Il me libéra et les trois hommes formèrent un demi-cercle, me forçant à reculer jusqu'à un mur aux teintures bleues nuit. Mon coeur mort se remit à battre, tandis que mes envies se départageaient et que mes sentiments prenaient de de plus en plus de puissance. Incapable d'en favoriser un, je restais figée contre le mur. Ceux-ci, comprenant mon dilemme, se lançèrent un regard mauvais et se mirent en possition de combat. Quand ils s'élançèrent les uns vers les autres, près à détruire leurs adversaires, je hurlais:**

-NON!

**Je me débatais contre mon immobilité tandis que les adversaires se frappèrent de plein de fouet, faisant retentir un énorme craquement dans la pièce aux allures orientales. Edward retint Enzo par derrière et Alec se chargea de saisir la tête de ce dernier entre ses mains de marbre et la tourna brutalement. Horrifiée, je suppliais:**

-Non...Alec...Je t'en pris...Edward...Arrête...Enzo!

**J'ouvris les yeux brutalement, me réveillant enfin de ma vision d'horreur. Je tremblais. Je pleurais. J'étais en pleine ****panique. Incapable de reprendre pied avec cette réalité où Alec se tenait sur mon ventre, plaquant mes épaules au sol. ****J'appercevais Emmett derrière mon fiancé, immobilisant mes jambes, Edward retenait mes bras tandis que Carlisle cherchait quelque chose ****dans ce qui ressemblait à un sac médical. Jasper se tenait en arrière, retenant Alice et Bianca qui voulait se jeter sur ****moi mais pour différentes raisons. Voyant que la situation n'allait pas pouvoir s'arranger sans aide, je levais le bouclier ****de protection sur Jasper et Alec et je leur ordonnais, malgré ma crise de panique:**

-Jasper...Alec...Vos dons!

**Aussitôt, je ne vis plus personne, je ne sentis plus aucune odeur, je n'entendis plus un cri, mes sensations m'avaient complétement désertées et j'étais sure de ne plus pouvoir reconnaitre un seul aliment. Je me calmais doucement, lentement, m'accrochant au néant dans lequel m'avait enveloppé Alec. Longtemps, je restais dans le vide fictif et quand, enfin il me libéra, la panique s'était légèrement dissipée mais restait quand même présente au fond de moi. Je m'éloignais d'Alec, en le regardant un peu appeurée et me cachais derrière Carlisle. Mon fiancé me fixait, un air d'incompréhension peint sur son visage si parfait et ses bras tenduent vers moi restaient désespérement vides. Appercevant du coin de l'oeil Edward, je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir et sortie en courant de la bibliothèque. Je rencontrais Jacob et Stella qui sortaient de leur chambre, en se taquinant gentiment mais je ne m'arrêtais pas devant eux, même pour saluer mon frère. Un peu plus loin, c'est Victoria en la compagnie d'un des gardes de Volterra que je croisais. Ma soeur saisit mon poigné et croisa mon regard. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle découvrit dans mes prunelles, mais elle me relacha doucement et me suivit du regard alors que je disparaissais de sa vue. Je pénétrais dans ma chambre, claqua la porte, la verouilla et alla dans mon dressing. Quand, les centaines de vêtements se dévoilèrent à mon regard, je gémis d'horreur et mes mains se mirent à trembler violement. Lançant un bref regard derrière moi, je m'engouffrais dans le dressing après avoir déverouillé la porte de ma chambre. Je me doutais que personne ne viendrait me chercher dans un endroit que je tentais de fuir le plus possible et comme mon odeur était présente dans toute la pièce, ils n'auraient aucune piste. Au fond de la pièce, aussi grande que ma chambre, je me laissais tomber contre le mur et restais un très long moment prostée, à pleurer silencieusement. Je ne relevais la tête que lorsque l'on s'assit à mes côté et qu'un bras passa autours de mes épaules.**

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre.

Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Je mérite une petite review? (fait les yeux larmoyants^^)

J'essaye de réfléchir intensément sur le prochain chapitre mais pour le moment, je finis mon BAC et j'essaye de poster vite!

A bientôt. Bisous,bisous.


	12. Le syndrome de la future mariée dans un

Hello la compagnie! Ou ce qu'il en reste.

Me revoilà enfin sur Fanfiction. Que dire pour ma défense à part un IMMENSE désolé? Pas grand chose. Plus j'avance dans la vie, plus l'école me prend du temps (merci la terminale^^) et plus mes problèmes personnels s'accumulent. De même, l'inspiration m'a longtemps fait défaut pour ce chapitre, je n'ai eu de cesse l'impression de me répéter inlassablement. Donc, je décide de poster ce chapitre avant que l'indécision ne me reprenne et me fasse tout recommencer. Toujours pas de correcteur donc, je tiens à m'excuser pour les erreurs de conjugaison, grammaire... qui pourraient entraver votre lecture. Je vous laisse d'ailleurs à celle-ci mais avant petit passage par mes réponses aux reviews de plus en plus nombreuses et qui me font vraiment chaud au coeur:

anayata: Merci pour tout. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop cassé la tête pour comprendre mon chapitre précédent, ou si c'est le cas, que celui-ci réprondra à tes incompréhensions. Si tu restes toujours dans le flou, préviens-moi et je tâcherais de t'éclairer comme je peux. Bonne lecture. (=

Tinga Bella: Merci à toi aussi pour ton message. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre comme tu as aimé "Une matinée cauchemardesque". Bonne lecture! ^^

Emilie16: Merci pour tes compliments! Sache que non, je n'abandonne pas cette fiction, elle me tient trop à coeur. C'est juste que mon esprit vagabonde tellement que j'ai plusieurs fictions en cours d'écriture, des problèmes d'inspi, personnel et des cours prenant. Voilà, je te laisse à ta lecture et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue. =)

bellardtwilight: Merci pour ta fidélité. Bonne lecture. =)

Lydie's: Merci pour ta review. En espérant que tu continues à adorer avec ce nouveau chapitre. ^^

alinette 74: La voilà, la voilà la suite, enfin^^! Le suspens a assez duré, tu vas enfin découvrir à qui appartiennent les bras dans lesquel Bella se retrouve. Contente que tu aimes toujours. Bonne lecture! ^^

write-by: Merci comme toujours de ta fidélité. Bonne lecture.

lorie7812: Eh oui, ma Bella est une torturée et ce chapitre continue sur la lançée. Des émotions comme la colère, la tristesse, la confusion... sont de mise et j'espère qu'elles vous feront réagir à votre tour. ^^ En tout cas, je te souhaite une bonne lecture et d'apprécier ce chapitre.

Fearerased: Merci et voilà la suite, enfin^^. Bonne lecture.

wesker101: Voilà la suite, merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.

Voilà pour les reviews. Bnne lecture. =)

* * *

Chapitre 11: Le syndrome de la future mariée dans un reflet.

**Je relevais lentement la tête et mes yeux humides s'ancrèrent dans ceux de...Rosalie Cullen? Etonnée, je fouillais ****visuellement le dressing à la recherche d'un quelconque cannulard mais je ne trouvais rien qui aurait pu être suspect. ****Faisant retentir son magnifique rire, je me tournais vers elle, attendant une sentance ou un flot de question mais rien ne ****vient. Son visage reflétait une douceur qui lui était peu commune mais qui la sublimait un peu plus. Je laissais échapper ****un gros sanglot et posais ma tête sur ses genoux. Elle se mit aussitôt à caresser mes boucles brunes tendrement, comme le ****ferait une grande soeur avec sa cadette. Ce que nous étions au fond. Rosalie me laissa me calmer pendant ce qui me sembla ****être une éternité, je n'avais plus aucune notion du temps depuis que je m'étais endormie. Quand mes pleurs ne furent plus ****que de petits renifflements irréguliers, je me redressais et torturais les manches de la chemise d'Alec que je portais ****toujours sur moi. Prenant conscience que je ne m'en sortirais pas s'en avoir dit un mot, je plongeais mes prunelles dans ****celles de la magnifique blonde et soupira. Mordillant ma lèvre inférieur, je réfléchis quelques secondes avant de dire ****d'une voix hésitante:**

-Merci...Ca me touche beaucoup que tu n'ais rien dit. Je...je n'avais pas vraiment envie de voir...enfin, merci.

-De rien. **me sourit-elle, en prenant mes mains dans les siennes.** Bella, si tu as un soucis, tu peux m'en parler tu sais! Je n'ai pas été très aimable avec toi lorsque tu étais humaine. Je t'ai jugé trop vite, mais maintenant comme Alice et Esmée, je serais là pour ma petite soeur, pour l'éternité.

**Ses paroles me touchèrent droit au coeur et je ne pus rien faire d'autre que la serrer très fort dans mes bras pour lui ****faire comprendre à quel point ses mots m'importaient et que je ne lui en voulais plus. Oui, l'orage qui grondait au-dessus ****de nos deux têtes venait de laisser place à un ciel bleu, sans un seul nuage. Dans son cou, je soufflais:**

-J'ai peur, Rosalie. Je suis perdue et je ne sais plus quoi faire. Peut-on appeler ça...le syndrôme de la future mariée?

**Les derniers mots s'étaient formés d'eux-mêmes, je me sentais coupable de lui avoir dit ça, mon ex restait son frère. De même que je ne pouvais me confier totalement à elle, notamment pour des souvenirs aussi dur à se remémorer. Non, je n'étais vraiment en mesure de parler d'Enzo, surtout qu'il s'agissait de la soeur d'Edward. Je pouvais lui faire confiance, je le savais mais il n'empêche que j'avais perdu la confiance de chacun des Cullen le jour ou ceux-ci m'ont quitté. Il leur serait dificile de la regagner. Rosalie reserra ses bras sur moi et elle chuchota dans mes lourds cheveux:**

-Je comprends Bella, mais si Alec t'aime alors tout ira bien. L'amour peut faire des miracles. Si c'est réellement la personne qu'il faut et bien, il a pas intérêt à te fausser compagnie devant l'autel parce que je lui ferais la peau.

**Toutes les deux, nous rîmes cependant le coeur n'y était pas pour ma part. La porte du dressing s'ouvrit doucement et Alice apparut dans l'encradrement, Esmée, Jane et Edward en arrière plan. Je ris pour me détendre et Rose par la même occasion:**

-La Dulce Principessa vient de descendre de son piedestal en or et velour. Je dois être dans un état pitoyable.

-Bells, si ta soeur et ta mère te voyaient. **gémit Jane, en se jetant dans mes bras.** Une disparition de quarante-huit heures et Sulpicia aurait fait une crise cardiaque, si nous ne t'aurions pas retrouvée d'ici une heure. Enfin, si elle le pouvait.

**Je fondis dans les bras de mon amie. Tapotant mon dos, je l'entendis me murmurer:**

-Bella, ma Belle. Je connais une magnifique robe de mariée qui n'attend que toi, pour te redonner le sourire.

**Je la repoussais brutalement, horrifiée et me levais. Rosalie me mit face à elle et me regarda longuement dans les yeux. ****Je me laissais happer par son calme, retrouvant ma maîtrise. Actionnant mon don de télékinésie, j'amenais à nous une blouse ****blanche et fis glisser la fermeture éclair, révélant effectivement une robe blanche vraiment splendide. Un bustier de ****satin, brodé de fils de soie bordeau et or et aux perles d'un blanc nacré. Le jupon était fait de la même matière que le ****haut et les perles semblaient vouloir rouler sur le tissu pour atteindre le sol, sans succès. Je caressais le tissu du bout ****des doigts savourant sa douceur et sa légèreté. Je me tournais vers ma future belle-soeur et dis, les yeux dans le vague:**

-Je veux qu'on m'en fasse une autre! Je refuse de la porter! Emporte-la! Loin, très loin de moi, s'il te plait!

-Quoi? Mais Bella, elle est parfaite! Tu ne peux pas... **commença Jane, horrifiée.**

-Jane, je t'ordonne d'aller en commander une autre! **m'écriais-je, la colère suintant par toutes les pores de mon corps.** Jela veux simple, droite, sans aucunes couleurs et sans aucunes perles.

-Tu plaisantes, tu es LA princesse de Volterra. Personne ne te laissera t'habiller comme une simple humaine, le jour de ton propre mariage et surtout pas moi! **siffla-elle, en serant la robe contre elle.** Est-ce qu'au moins Sa Majesté peut me dire pourquoi elle ne veut pas de cette merveille? De toute façon, je ne te laisse pas le choix!

**Je ne comprenais pas sa nouvelle attitude, à vrai dire elle me blessait. Inconsciemment, j'avais reculé d'un pas sous le ****choc. Je lui en voulais d'étaler ma douleur ainsi aux autres et cela me rendit furieuse.**

-Tu oses me donner des ordres à MOI? Jane, comment peux-tu me parler sur ce ton? **demandais-je, d'une voix aussi tranchante ****qu'un rasoir.** Tu obéis, un point c'est tout!

**Elle serra possessivement la robe contre elle avant de sortir à vitesse vampirique. Sous la colère, je renversais toute une étagère**** réservait aux chaussures, mais pour une fois, je ne versais pas une seule larme. Une main se posa sur mon épaule me ****faisant faire un bon énorme, me retournant, je tombais nez-à-nez avec les trois femmes Cullen. Reculant à nouveau, je voulus m'éloigner ****mais je me pris les pieds dans mes chaussures et le bas de mes robes de soirée. Je me retrouvais à deux centimètres du sol ****sans pour autant l'atteindre. Fronçant les sourcils, je levais les yeux et tombais sur deux chaussures cirées. Deux autres ****paires accompagnaient la première, en remontant je me retrouvais en face du visage de Carlisle Cullen. Emmett et Jasper se ****tenaient juste derrière lui, le gros nounours s'empêchait d'exploser de rire. Clignant des yeux, je me redressais avec ****l'aide précieuse du médecin. Je lui fis un bref sourire timide et me tourna vers mon étagère détruite, en soupirant. Je ****levais les mains devant moi et en un instant tout redevînt comme à l'origine.**

-Excuse-moi Bella, mais on peut savoir pourquoi tu as refusé une robe aussi meveilleuse?

**Je me tournais vers Alice, qui scrutait mes prunelles de façon perplexe, moi je me mordis la lèvre et sortis de mon ****dressing en courant. Mes remords affluaient , la douleur revenait avec puissance et le souvenir d'Enzo se fit plus présent ****que jamais. Mon coeur se brisait, encore une fois, le réduisant un peu plus qu'il ne l'était et aggrandissant le vide qui ****s'était installé. Alors que j'allais sortir de ma chambre, je croisai mon reflet dans le miroir et m'arrêtais net. Ma ****silhouette se déforma et je me retrouvais face à mon double dans une robe de mariée, ma robe. Je tombais à genou, les ****larmes glissant sur mes joues, replongeant dans mes souvenirs. Nos rires résonnent à l'unisson dans mes oreilles, son corps ****se dessine à côté du mien sur la glace m'enlaçant tendrement. S'en fut trop, un cri de souffrance passa mes lèvres au ****moment où la bataille faisait rage pour la millième fois dans ma tête. Cette fin, sa fin à lui et la fin aussi de cette ****nouvelle moi et ma nouvelle vie de jeune vampire. Son regard retint le mien dans le miroir, un amour triste et entièrement ****dévoué. Je l'aimais de façon moins inconditionnelle qu'Edward, mais Enzo m'avait réapprit à vivre, être heureuse suite à la ****perte de l'être aimé et de ma vie d'humaine. Il avait été mon ange gardin, mon confident, celui qui avait dû me dompter ****pour m'approcher plus que je ne lui autorisais.**

**Clignant des yeux, je resortis brusquement de mes souvenirs douloureux que le reflet de mon mari décédé avait rappelé à ma ****mémoire. Je me redressais, dans mes prunelles une flamme venait de s'allumer et j'avançais très lentement vers la surface ****réfléchissante, la main tendue devant moi. J'arrivais face à mon miroir, ma paume au niveau de mon visage emboitait dans ****celle d'Enzo de l'autre côté de verre.**

-Comme tu me manques! Aucun jour ne passe sans que ton image n'apparaisse à mon esprit. Je t'aime tellement. **soufflais-je, ****inconsciente de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de ma bulle.**

-L'égocentrisme est un vilain défaut, Ô Princesse d'un monde imagiaire! **railla la voix désormais famillière de Bianca dans mon dos.**

**Je me retournais à demi pour lui jeter un regard assassin, avant que mes yeux ne s'ouvrent en grand d'horreur. Refaisant brusquement face à la surface réfléchissante, je cherchais aussitôt l'homme des yeux. La panique surgit, j'hyperventillais quand je compris que seul mon reflet n'apparaissait. Une litanie de '**non**' sortait de ma bouche alors que mes doigts pressaient le verre, espérant trouver une faille invisible. Des bras me saisirent alors que je me débattais comme une démente, battant furieusement des pieds dans l'air tandis que mes mains tentaient d'écarter ces bras forts qui retenaient les miens dans leur étau.**

-Enzo! Non, je t'en supplie! Je te le promet, je te vengerais mais revient! Enzo! **hurlais-je, mon regard rivé au miroir.**Aide-moi, au secour, mon Superman! Lâchez-moi! Enz...

**Le nom d'Enzo s'étrangla dans ma gorge quand je vis les prunelles rouge sang d'Alec dans la glace qui me fixaient. Celles-ci reflétaient ****son intense souffrance et sa résolution.**

-Alec, je...

-Non, Bella. **me coupa-t-il, sèchement.** Je sais qu'il comptait pour toi et quand je me suis laissé entraîner dans une relation avec toi et qand je t'ai demandé en mariage, je savais d'avance que tu risquais de me comparer à ton ex-mari. Je pensais aussi qu'avec le temps ta douleur s'appaisait, que tes sourires redevenait un peu plus franc et que tu avançais dans la bonne direction qui nous aurait permit d'être heureux. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour moi, juste pour assimiler le fait que je me leurrais et que parfois, je n'aurais plus affaire avec ma femme mais avec une ombre dont le coeur est pris par un autre.

**Après avoir jeté un regard à mon père qui se tenait en retrait en compagnie de tous les Cullen, mes soeurs, ma mère et mes oncles, il sortit de la chambre à toute vitesse.**

* * *

Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre.

Alors, je mérite quelques tomates supplémentaires? des reviews? A vous de choisir, même si j'ai pour la deuxième option une préférence flagrante^^!

A bientôt. Bisous, bisous.


	13. On remet les comptes à zéro

Bonjour (ou Bonsoir)!

Oh mon Dieu! Quelle honte!

Voilà plus d'un an que je n'ai rien posté, je suis terriblement désolée et complétement impardonnable (je suppose que vous commencez à en avoir l'habitude). S'il reste du monde sur cette fiction, je les en remercie du fond du coeur et m'excuse de... euh tout mon être? Toute mon âme? Et si ça suffit pas, bah... de tout ce que je peux donner. Est-ce la peine de vous dire toute les excuses qui ont fait que je n'ai rien mis avant? Non, il y en aurait plus que ce que fait le chapitre en lui-même. Tout de même, je l'ai fait un (tout petit?) peu plus long que les autres pour me faire pardonner.

Encore une fois, je n'ai pas de correcteur donc si des erreurs subsistes, je tiens à m'excuser (encore). N'hésitez pas à me signaler les aberrations ou ce qui vous gêne. **J'IGNORE QUAND je posterai la SUITE.** Rapidement, je l'espère mais ne promets rien. Je tiens aussi à signaler que **je n'abandonne pas cette fiction**! Je passe donc aux réponses aux reviews:

**anyata**: Tout d'abord, je tiens sincèrement à te remercier pour ta fidélité malgré mes conséquents retards (si l'on peut les qualifier ainsi). Ensuite pour te répondre, oui Bianca est, pardonne-moi l'expression, une véritable fouteuse de merde. Je tenais vraiment à ce que ce personnage soit antipathique et cela depuis le début, je suis contente de voir que c'est apparement le cas.

Concernant la fin du mariage entre Bella et Alec, je ne jugerai pas trop vite si j'étais toi. Ils sont coriaces tous les deux et très têtus, surtout Bella. Mais sans vouloir t'embrouiller l'esprit, rappelles-toi toujours qu'il s'agit d'une fiction Bella/Edward (Je crois que je suis en train de soulever plus de questions que réponses là ;). Quant au miroir, tu vas avoir tout de suite un éclaicissement. Bonne lecture. =)

**wesker101**: La voilà enfin et contente que tu aimes. Bonne lecture.

**Alyssa**: Merci beaucoup. Pour les questions/réponses, tout viendra en temps voulu, promis (même si l'attente est longue). Pour Jane aussi, les réponses viendront plus tardivement mais elles viendront.

Ah Enzo, une grande énigme. Dans le dernier chapitre, tu as pu lire qu'il s'agissait en réalité du mari de Bella, mais si je n'ai pas été clair, pardonnes-moi. Quand à ce qui lui est arrivé, tu as la réponse au chapitre 6 _Moment de faiblesse_. Le cauchemar de Bella est, comme pour le départ d'Edward, une réminiscence douloureuse. J'espère t'avoir un peu éclairée mais ne t'en fait pas, je compte bien développer leur histoire. Bonne lecture. =)

**twilight-et-the-vampire**: Voilà donc la suite que tu attends. Pour Enzo, comme je viens tout juste de le rappeler, tu as sa fin au chapitre 6 _Moment de faiblesse_ et le lien qu'il entretenait avec Bella dans le chapitre précédent. Le développement de leur histoire d'amour est prévue, pas de panique ;). Merci pour tes reviews et bonne lecture.

**Rose presque Blonde**: Merci pour ta review. Je suis très heureuse que mon histoire te plaise, qu'elle te fasse, je te cite, "rêver" et qu'elle t'apporte autant de bonheur. Si j'écris, c'est pour essayer justement d'apporter un peu de couleur à leur journée. Alors je te laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre, en espérant sincèrement qu'il plaise autant que le reste. Bonne lecture. =)

Voilà pour les reviews. Bonne lecture. =)

* * *

Chapitre 12: On remet les comptes à zéro.

** Je regardais la porte close de ma chambre, mon esprit bloquant sur le fait qu'Alec était parti. Doucement, les bras qui me retenaient se défirent mais mes pieds ne supportèrent pas mon poids et se dérobèrent sous moi. La personne qui se tenait dans mon dos fit le tour de mon corps assis sur le sol et je découvris qu'il s'agissait en fait de Jack. Du bout de ses doigts chauds, il caressa la ligne de mon visage ce qui eut pour effet de me réveiller. Je me relevais, courus jusqu'à ma fenêtre pour voir mon fiancé sortir du château et s'éloigner dans les rues baignées d'une lueur matinale de Volterra.**

-Lise, ma chérie. Qu'as-tu vu exactment dans le miroir?** soufla la voix de Vic' derrière moi.**

** Je me détournais des rues de ma ville d'adoption désespérement vide de la trace de mon fiancé pour plonger dans le regard de ma soeur. Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, hébétée. La question avait du mal à être assimilée par mon cerveau.**

-Mais enfin, Vic. Pourquoi cette question quand tu connais la réponse? Pourquoi me torturer ainsi en m'arrachant les mots de la bouche?

-Ma luciole, Victoria ne veut pas te faire souffrir inutilement. **déclara Sulpicia avec douceur. **Elle veut, comme chacun de nous, savoir ce qui t'as tellement perturbé dans ton reflet et pourquoi tu as hurlé après... hum après Enzo.

**Je ne pus que grincer des dents en entendant la pointe de mépris que ma mère mit dans l'emploi du nom de mon vampire, désormais fantôme de mon passé. Cependant, la réponse qu'elle venait de me fournir suite à ma question, me donnait matière à réfléchir. La simple idée que j'ai pu halluciner ou imaginer l'amour dans le regard d'Enzo m'était intolérable, je me rabattis alors sur l'hypothèse qu'il ne souhaitait être visible que de moi, celle qui fut un jour sa femme, son amie, son amante. Un peu rassurée, je me rappelais que je devais répondre à ma mère et à mon auditoire, qui attendaient mon explication à propos de mon comportement si étrange à leurs yeux.**

-Je...Je me suis vue dans le miroir, comme avant. Je veux dire, comme il y a un peu plus d'un demi siècle et...Enzo était là. Il était là pour moi, je le sais...je l'ai sentie. Nous avions nos tenues de cérémon...

-Alors c'est à cause de lui que mon frère a fuit! Ta robe, mon frère... Qu'est-ce qui va suivre encore? Tu vas tous nous faire flamber? Depuis que tu as appris leur retour, tu n'es plus la même! Tu fuis alors que tu attaquais toujours, tu ne fais plus aucun effort pour ton mariage, tu nous mens. Sache que je n'aime pas du tout cette Isabella. A partir de maintenant...débrouilles-toi seule!

**Je me retournais brusquement pour voir Jane dans l'encadrement de la porte, poings serrés et le regard noir de fureur. Comme un peu plus tôt, je ne compris pas cette colère qui émanait de ma future belle soeur et amie. Je débloquais mon don de télépathie sur elle mais étant concentrée sur son frère, son esprit ne me donna aucun indice. En revanche, quand je décidais d'élargir le champs d'action de mon don, je fus frappée par les pensées de Bianca:**

_"Faire la recherche de cette garce en compagnie de cette gamine blonde m'a été plus utile que je ne le pensais. J'ai semé le doute dans son esprit, j'ai une alliée! Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à me fondre dans la masse et montrer à Edward que je suis une parfaite petite repentie."_

-Pas la peine, Bianca. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fatigues inutilement en jouant la comédie à tout le monde.

**Si j'étais furieuse contre cette femme pour avoir semé la zizanie entre ma meilleure amie et moi, je l'étais aussi contre moi-même. J'étais tellement déboussolée par tous ces événements consécutifs et bouleversants que j'avais baissé ma garde. Aussi les mots qui auraient parfaitement pu être les miens étaient, en réalité, ceux du principal intéressé, à savoir Edward Cullen. La colère et l'écoeurement déformaient les traits de son visage si parfait, ses yeux ayant virés au noir le rendaient menaçant. Ceux de Bianca, haineux, avait également viré au noir charbon et elle fronçait le nez dans ma direction dévoilant ses mâchoires plus tranchantes encore que des lames de rasoir. Seulement, j'étais loin d'être effrayée. Si elle désirait se battre contre moi, j'avais l'avantage d'une trentaine d'années de plus qu'elle, un nombre de dons conséquents alors qu'elle n'en possédait aucun et surtout des aliés de taille en cas de chute. Néanmoins, ce corps-à-corps n'était pas au programme, c'est pourquoi je pris la parole avant que les choses ne s'enveniment après avoir demandé la permission d'agir à ma convenance à mon père et mes oncles:**

-S'il vous plait, j'aimerai m'entretenir seule avec les Cullen. Je crois qu'il est grand temps de jouer cartes sur table et de dissiper les mal-entendus.

** Je vis Stella hésiter en se mordant la lèvre, rappelant un vieux tic que j'avais perdu depuis ma séparation avec Edward, mais pour rassurer mon amie, je lui fis un sourire réconfortant et assuré. Ce n'est que lorsque Jacob posa une main sur son épaule qu'elle consentit enfin à partir. La porte de ma chambre se referma lentement sur mes amis, me laissant seule avec les Cullen et mes pensées. Le regard rivé sur le miroir, je pris quelques secondes pour méditer sur ce que j'allais faire avant d'inspirer profondément une fois ma décision prise. Je posais mes yeux ambrés sur le clan qui me regardait attentivement, bien que le dédain et la haine soient perceptibles chez Bianca. Je me tournais vers celle-ci après tout il valait mieux commencer là où j'avais le plus à faire. Je lançais un coup d'oeil circulaire à ma chambre, cherchant le lieu idéal pour ce que nous allions faire. Je scannais rapidement mon bureau et ma coiffeuse en ébène, mon canapé en tissu noir à motif argent, mon lit à baldaquin en bois noir et aux draps blanc. Les seules couleurs qui tranchaient cet opposition noir et blanc étaient les bibelots colorés, mes vêtements qu'on apercevaient dans mon dressing par la porte entrebâillée et l'immense toile de peinture rouge et blanche abstraite au-dessus de mon lit.**** Finalement, je finis par opter de rester debout au milieu de la pièce sur le grand tapis noir et moelleux qui contrastait avec le marbre blanc du sol.**** Aussi je demandais à la blonde de se mettre face à moi et aux autres de s'installer sur le sofa ou sur le lit. Bianca me cracha avec mépris sans bouger de place:**

-Pour m'attaquer!? Non merci! Sache que je n'ai absolument pas confiance en toi alors il est hors de question que je me mette face à toi!

-Je ne compte pas t'attaquer. J'ai suffisamement d'ennemis comme ça. **m'agaçais-je en la fusillant des yeux et les mains sur les hanches.** J'ai simplement l'intention d'améliorer nos relations ainsi que celles que tu entretiens avec ta famille afin de rendre le sourire aux miens et aux tiens. N'est-ce pas ce que tu souhaites? Te débarrasser de moi pour vivre éternellement dans la joie "Made in Alice Cullen"?

**Elle me toisa rapidement avant d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête, un petit sourire de satisfaction prenant place sur son visage. Elle s'avança alors vers moi, ne s'arrêtant qu'à une distance qu'elle jugeait de sécurité. Alors que j'ouvrais la bouche, le lutin Cullen me coupa l'herbe sous le pied et quelque chose me disait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment apprécié la référence. Alors je levais un regard coupable vers elle, attendant ses remontrances.**

-Eh oh oh, ça veut dire quoi "Made in Alice Cullen"?! Isabella Marie Swan Volturi! Je ne suis pas une fabrique de bonheur sur pattes! Et même si c'était le cas, j'ai un droit d'auteur!

**Je fis mon possible pour garder mon air désolé sans qu'un sourire amusé ne me trahisse. Cependant, devant le regard profondément sérieux d'Alice, je n'y parvins pas et un rire irrépressible me secoua. Aussitôt, le visage du lutin se fit plus dur et boudeur aggravant par la même occasion mon hilarité. Bianca me rappela sa présence par un raclement de gorge impatient, aussi je me tournais à nouveau vers la dernière des Cullen en reprenant mon sérieux et ma concentration. Occultant les marmonnements d'Alice, les chuchotis rassurants de Jasper, les rires d'Emmett, les réprimandes de Rose et surtout les regards inquiets de Carlisle, d'Esmée et d'Edward, je rivais mes prunelles à celles de la blonde et je sentis un tiraillement parcourir mon corps. Je sus instantanément que la connexion entre Bianca et moi était en place, je n'avais donc plus qu'à faire le plus dur: la convaincre de notre entente.**

-Bianca, je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement.** susurrais-je d'une voix mesurée et captivante en contournant cette dernière tout en la fixant intensément.** Tu vas modifier de ta mémoire chaque moment qui nous aura confronté l'une à l'autre et les remplacer par un début d'amitié ou par une indifférence courtoise. Oublies ta jalousie, oublies ta haine, oublies tes peurs. Eprouve de la sympathie à mon égard ou ignore-moi car tu sais que tu n'as rien à craindre, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui. Je n'ai rien à craindre de toi. **fit-elle la voix neutre et le regard dans le vide.** Tu n'es pas une concurrente, je ne dois pas t'évincer. Je dois t'ignorer!

-Hum, oui, je suppose que je ne peux pas te exiger de toi d'être mon amie. Ce serait beaucoup trop demander et peu crédible. Alors va pour l'ignorance. **acceptais-je en lui tendant une main qu'elle saisit sans broncher.** Par ce geste, je scelle le lien qui désormais marquera le nouveau départ de notre relation.

**Je lâchais la main de Bianca pour la saisir par les épaules alors qu'elle s'effondrait. Je la fis glisser jusqu'à mon lit où je l'y allongeai. Soupirant, j'esquissais un sourire satisfait en pensant qu'au final la lutte contre son esprit -que j'avais combattu pour y infiltrer mes idées- n'avait pas été aussi rude que je l'avais supposé au début. Je glissais un regard vers le miroir de ma coiffeuse et remarquais mon regard noir. Faisant la moue, je me dirigeais vers mon bureau et saisis un gobelet maxi portion de sang de biche dans le mini-frigo qui était encastré sous ma plateforme de travail, dissimulé par le même bois que celui du bureau. Alors que j'allais commencer à boire, je me rappelais la politesse et demandais:**

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose? J'ai un peu de tout. Voyons voir: cerf, renard, grizzly, gazelle, puma... Ah et du gnou aussi. Je me doute que vous ne voulez pas d'humain, donc pas la peine de proposer je suppose.

-En effet mais nous ne voulons rien, merci Bella. **refusa poliment Esmée dans les bras de Carlisle.**

-Du gnou et de la gazelle? Tu as été jusqu'en Afrique pour nous apporter des mets de choix? **pouffa Emmet, le regard pétillant de malice.** Tu n'aurais du lion par hasard, j'ai une envie de roi de la savane?

-Hum... Du lion? Non, je n'ai pas mais je peux te proposer autre chose. **fis-je avec un sourire tout sauf innocent.** Du babouin, ça te tente? Après tout, ca doit un de tes proches cousins, non?

** La mâchoire du grand vampire s'ouvrit alors de la même manière que, si nous avions été dans un cartoon, celle-ci aurait touché terre avec un gros "BOUM". Quand à ses yeux, ils semblaient vouloir sortir de leurs orbites tant le choc le suprenait. Pendant ce temps, j'admirais la réaction d'Emmet tout en sirotant mon sang, la satisfaction d'avoir été plus maligne que lui émanant de mon corps. Rosalie me fit un clin d'oeil amusé, tandis qu'Alice tapait dans ses mains en riant. Les autres ne pouvaient empêcher leurs rires ou au moins leurs sourires d'apparaître. Ce n'est que lorsque le bruit de la paille aspirant l'air à la place du précieux liquide rouge retentit qu'Emmet sortit de sa stupéfaction. Je pus alors voir dans ses prunelles toutes les promesses de vengeance qu'il commençait à élaborer à mon encontre. Pendant que je jetais mon verre vide, un petit rire franchit mes lèvres avant que je ne secoue la tête pour me ramener au sérieux dont la situation avait besoin. Je demandais anxieusement en contemplant le corps endormi de Bianca comme si c'était la chose la plus fascinante au monde qui puisse exister:**

-Alors, qui veut être le prochain à voir ses souvenirs modifiés?

-C'est ce que tu as fait à Bianca? Lui changer ses souvenirs?** questionna Carlisle les sourcils fronçés.**

-Oui. **soupirais-je en posant mon regard sur lui.**Je suis désolée Carlisle mais elle détériorait mes relations avec Alec et Jane, avec ma famille aussi. Elle voyait en moi une menace, qui pourtant n'en était pas une. Après tout...

** Je me détournais d'eux pour aller me poster devant l'une des fenêtres de ma chambre. Contemplant les rues baignées de soleil de Volterra qui avaient avalées mon fiancé un peu plus tôt, je tentais de laisser mes souvenirs là où ils étaient: dans un tiroir au fin fond de mon esprit avec une étiquette qui indiquait _"Défense d'ouvrir"_. La tristesse s'abattit néamoins sur moi. Essayant de la réffreiner, je posais mon front contre la vitre fraîche en respirant lentement, mains contre ma cage thoracique afin de soulager un peu mon coeur douloureux.**

-Je... J'ai besoin de ce mariage. Il le faut. **ne pus-je m'empêcher d'ajouter d'une voix si basse que j'étais certaine de ne pas avoir été entendue.** Oui, il le faut.

-Quand on se marie, ce n'est pas parce qu'il le faut Bella, mais parce qu'on le veut! **me corrigea Jasper le front plissé par l'incompréhension, démentant ainsi ma discrétion.**

-Tu ne connais ni mon passé, ni ce que je suis Jasper. **assénais-je en lui faisant face, le regard flamboyant**. Tu as le bonheur de vivre chaque jour aux côtés de l'être que tu aimes au point de sacrifier ta vie si la sienne venait à être en danger. Tu ferais aussi en sorte de te faire tuer si Alice venait à disparaître et en tant qu'ancien Major, tu sais te montrer stratège. Tu y arriverais facilement. Mais quand tu souhaite mourir plus que tout et que tous tes plans, qu'ils soient subtils ou non, échouent, tu souffres! Les vampires se plaignent de ne pas avoir de larmes et de ce fait, de ne pouvoir exprimer leur tristesse. Je pense qu'ils ont de la chance, mes larmes qu'elles soient de joie ou de souffrance brûlent mes yeux comme pour vous avant de couler et de ronger ma peau comme de l'acide... Les larmes tombent plus facilement que l'on peut le croire, surtout lorsque l'on pleure quelqu'un.

-Tu l'as vécu, n'est-ce pas? **devina tristement Alice.** Te séparer d'une personne que tu aimais. Qui était-ce?

-Oui, je l'ai vécu Alice. Plusieurs fois. **soufflais-je sans toute fois approffondir.** Si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerai que nous revenions au sujet initial de cet entretien inoppiné: à savoir, vous modifier la mémoire.

-Je pense parler au nom de tous en disant que nous préfèrerions que tu nous laisses nos souvenirs intacts, s'il te plait. **quémanda Carlisle.**

-Je suis navrée mais je ne peux pas. J'ai lu dans son esprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre elle et vous cette nuit. J'ignore de quoi il s'agit et je ne veux pas le savoir mais si jamais j'ai été mêlée à la conversation alors son souvenir a été remanié. **avouais-je en les regardant tous droit dans les yeux.** Ce que j'essaye de vous faire comprendre, c'est vous aurez une perception du passé qui ne correspondra pas à celle que je viens de lui soumettre. Votre attitude, certaines phrases dites malencontreusement la pousseront à se poser des questions et ce que je viens de faire ne servira plus à rien, nos relations risqueraient même d'empirer. Laissez-moi faire en sorte que l'on reprenne cette rencontre sur des bases saines. Vous n'oublierez que les désaccords qui m'ont opposés à Bianca.

-Tu ne peux pas nous forcer à faire quelque chose que nous ne voulons pas faire, Bella. **intervint Edward en me regardant avec défi.** Ce serait aller contre notre volonté et tu nous enlèverais notre livre-arbitre. Ta famille n'intervient que lorsque notre secret est en danger, or nous ne sommes dangereux dans cette situation que pour nous-même. Bianca a accepté, ce n'est pas notre cas alors tu te dois l'accepter.

** Il me semblait que c'était la première fois que j'entendais Edward me parler de vive voix et aussi longtemps depuis notre séparation. Sans parler qu'à mon plus grand agacement, ses paroles étaient justes. Ma famille m'avait longuement répété qu'à aucun moment nous, les Volturi, ne pouvions forcer un vampire à faire ce que nous demandions à quelques exceptions près. En effet, nous pouvions, par exemple, tuer des vampires s'ils se venaient à se montrer menaçants envers notre secret ou notre famille. En revanche, nous avons le droit ne pas accorder d'importance à leurs demandes de mort ou de vengeance si nous le jugions inapproprié.**

-Rah, d'accord. Faîtes comme vous voulez! **finis-je par lâcher, boudeuse.** Mais je vous préviens, je ne tiens pas à être tenue pour responsable s'il venait à y avoir des problèmes de... communication? dans votre famille. Je ne réparerais pas vos erreurs, est-ce bien compris?

-Absolument! **me répondit la famille en choeur, souriante et soulagée.**

-Elle ne va pas tarder à se réveiller, vous feriez mieux de l'installer dans sa chambre. Je dois aller voir mes parents. **dis-je en allant vers la porte.**

** Emmet prit Bianca dans ses bras puis suivit sa famille dans le couloir mais au moment de me dépasser, il me souffla avec un sérieux que ces prunelles malicieuses contrastaient:**

-Ne crois pas que je t'oublie Bella. Surveilles bien tes arrières, je me vengerai!

****** Secouant la tête en pouffant de rire, je fermais la porte de ma chambre et partis à la recherche des membres de ma famille.**

* * *

Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre.

J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. Laissez moi des reviews si le coeur vous en dit, elles me font avancer (même si c'est à la vitesse d'un escargot^^) et me donne du courage.

J'ignore quand je posterai le prochain chapitre, mais je tiens à le redire: je n'abandonnerai pas cette fiction, promis. Il vous faut juste (beaucoup) de la patience et moi, un bon coup de pied au fesse pour faire fonctionner mon imagination. ;)

A bientôt. Bisous, bisous.


End file.
